


More Than Blue

by Saiki_Kusuemon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Kid's fic, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiki_Kusuemon/pseuds/Saiki_Kusuemon
Summary: Being a college student and a part time worker at a bookstore was tired enough for Kuroko. After attending a party at a night club, he was being thrown into a world of parents.Sorry for the bad summary.





	1. Someone To Love

**Author's Note:**

> Heya. Guess what?I'm back with new fic. Tadaaa
> 
> Just what the hell am i doing? Good question. I was supposed to finish next chapter of flipped then this came out instead. Gahh.. I want to read an akakuro family fic with kids so bad. My imagination going wild and I just want to get it out of my head. Then, i decided to take it upon myself to write one ^^
> 
> Sneak peak of my Aokaga babies!!!. Don't worry. The main pairing is still Akakuro
> 
> Comments n critics are highly appreciated!!

“That’s all. Anyone who has questions can come to my office later. Dismiss!!”

Today’s lecture was finally ended for that day. Once the lecturer bid a farewell and walked out of the lecture hall, the students hurriedly taken their leave, leaving even faster than before they came to class. Just how energetic and lively they were now compared to when the class was still in progress. Some were fussing around and bidding farewell to each other while some were excitedly planning to go out and get drunk to death, given tomorrow was golden week so no class was scheduled. However, one person was not even fazed by the surrounding ruckus and remained seated on his seat, calmly packing his books and notes. Before he knew it, no one else was left inside except for him. It was quiet again and Kuroko began making his way out of the hall. 

It was already late in the evening when the class ended. Even though the winter just ended, the air was still slightly chilly and cold. Kuroko shivered when his body finally exposed to the open air. Being in the warm, stuffy building all day makes him forget the small details. He readjust his jacket, making sure it was comfortable and warm enough before continue walking outside of the building. 

It was really a long day today. Kuroko released a tired sighed. He was so exhausted, and in dire need of sleep so badly. He stayed all night last night, finishing the assignment given and preparing for the presentation. Kuroko was glad his hard work was not overlooked as he did get a praise from his professor and everything from then went well like normal. 

Nothing unexpected happen and that was how he went with everyday life. Sometimes he would go out with Kagami to watch movies, play basketball or going to night club to have some fun since they were at legal age to drink alcohol and get drunk. However, Kuroko was not really fond of that place. He felt suffocated and dizzy being in a place with full of people not to mention the air was stuffy with perfume and sweat mingled together. He had really low tolerance to alcohol and did not want to experience the terrible hangover afterwards. Definitely not his place of choice to hang out. He might sound lame but Kuroko prefer going to the library or arcade more rather than the night club. 

From afar, Kuroko could see a familiar redhead was waiting for him in front of the entrance gate. It was none other than Kagami Taiga, his roommate and his best friend since high school. They attended Seirin High School and been in the same basketball club for the whole of his high school years. Kagami was a returnee from America and kind of awkward with Japanese culture but he got along well with others especially Kuroko. 

Even now, they attended same college but with different courses. Kuroko chose Educational Teachings while Kagami was doing fine with Sports Science as his major. Luckily, both got the scholarships so they could reduce the burden of paying the fees. Since they knew each other well, it was more convenient for them to live together. They decided to rent an apartment not far from the university and just a walked away from the train station. Since they were in different department and faculty, they only saw each other when they happened to have class on the same days or after the class was over. 

Just like now. They would meet up at the gate and walked home together like they always would. It was kind of like an unspoken promise. Whoever finished first would wait for the other at the entrance gate. Since Kagami’s class was supposed to end an hour ago, Kuroko was sure he would find Kagami-kun there, waiting for him. Then they would occasionally stopped to have dinner at Maji Burger on their way back if both felt like it or when they were too lazy to cook. Kuroko was glad they both can cook or else they would starved to death and forever ate take outs. He could manage simple dish, while Kagami-kun was really amazing in the kitchen and he cook just like a professional chef would. Everything he make was perfect and delicious. Thank god Kuroko was a light eater or else he was sure he would gained weight with all the good stuff Kagami made. Too bad Kagami was not intended to be a chef and said cooking was only his hobby he like to indulge with. He looked really cool though. 

Kuroko slowly walked towards the redhead. Kagami was leaning against the wall next to the gate, seemingly relax and comfortable. Both of his hands were in his pants pockets, making him look more attractive and handsome. With his towering height and perfectly balanced body, he easily caught peoples’ eyes, mostly females and male students were also no exception. Nowadays same sex relationship was accepted by the society and there were also males who even born as carrier which enable them to get pregnant. So it was not weird if a man married another man since it was legal anyway. 

However, Kagami being a basketball idiot he was as always were oblivious to this fact. Kuroko could only face palmed at how dense he could be. Actually, Kagami was quite popular in Kuroko’s department. Since they live together, Kuroko often mistaken as Kagami’s boyfriend. They revealed how they could not confessed because they thought Kagami was a taken man. When Kuroko cleared out the misunderstanding, more students were more open in showing their interest in him. They would squealed whenever Kagami dropped by Kuroko’s class and Kagami never understand why. He denied it with all his might when Kuroko said he was that popular. Kuroko liked to tease him and see his reactions. Kagami would sputtered and blushing so hard his face became as red as his hair. It never ceased to amuse him. Such innocence. He was such an angel in Kuroko’s eyes.

Kuroko could see few females student eyed him from afar, slightly hesitated to approach him. Kagami was oblivious to his surrounding and seemingly in his own world. Kuroko did not want to make him wait any longer and quicken his step. 

“Kagami-kun!!” Kuroko called out to him. No reaction. 

“Kagami-kun!!” Again, no reaction.

“Kagami-kunnnn!!! Kuroko raised his voice slightly. However, the said person was not even noticed Kuroko walking up to him let alone hear him. Of course not. He was wearing a damn headphone and Kuroko could hear loud music was leaking out of it. Thinking that he could not get his attention using his voice, Kuroko decided to use another method. He knew this method surely would get Kagami’s attention. 

“Gahh!! What the hell !!!” The man shrieked unmanly, eyes wide as if seeing a ghost. 

His hands automatically fell on his chest to calm down his racing heart. The people surrounding were also surprised by his sudden outcry. After he felt like his heartbeat finally returned to normal again, he slowly brought the headphone to rest around his neck and looked at his surroundings to search for the person responsible for it. Seeing that the culprit was none other than Kuroko Tetsuya, he immediately felt a muscle twitched under his eyes. 

“Kuroko, you little shit. Didn’t I said not to do that?!!!” His hand grab Kuroko’s head in a tight grip and stared down at him menacingly. The people nearby scampered at the dark aura emanated from the redhead. Kagami might look cool and all but never messed with an angered or pissed Kagami. They might ended up crying helplessly and pitifully under his gaze. Well, only one person could stand it however the said person himself was the source of his current mood. 

“Why Kagami-kun. I’m not sneaking up on you. I only poke at your side this time.” Kuroko said innocently. His tried his best to feign ignorance. He knew Kagami really did not enjoy getting caught off guard and he use that fact to his benefits.

“Don’t do that either!!” Kagami growled at him angrily. He often told Kuroko to stop sneaking on him while he was not looking but the little shit always found a way to pissed him off. He liked seeing Kagami trembled in fear, that sadistic little shit. 

“Makes some noise next time. Why can’t you call me normally like any other would?” Kuroko could see him pouted slightly.

“Well, I did. Maybe you would hear me if you are not so keen of having your eardrum busted with how loud your music is” Kuroko rolled his eyes at him, effective shut him down. Kagami tore his gaze away from Kuroko while rubbing the back of his head, awkwardly. 

“Err,.. sorry ‘bout that” Kagami sincerely apologized. He knew it was not Kuroko’s fault this time. He was just too caught up listening to the song that he did not heard him. 

“Never mind. However, I did make you wait for long so it’s fair” Kuroko smiled apologetically.

“Nahh, not a problem at all” 

They walked home while making a light conversation along the way. However, their conversation was stopped abruptly by the sound of a stomach growling loudly. Kagami’s face was red with embarrassment. 

“Hey, wanna stop at Maji? I’m hungry” He stated the obvious. They were a few blocks away from the apartment so it was fine to stop by a bit for dinner. Besides, Kuroko did not felt like he wanted to cook today so he immediately agree to the suggestion.

“Sure. Let’s go” 

After taking their ordered food, they chose to seat near the window side. Kagami as usual ordered a mountain of burgers while Kuroko was fine with a teriyaki burger, small size of fries and a large vanilla milkshake. They ate silently while occasionally watching people walked outside of the window. 

“So, how was your day?” Kagami broke the silent environment. He continued munching his tenth cheeseburger while waiting for Kuroko to answer him.

“Same as usual. Nothing in particular happened. Ahh, I got praised for my perfect presentation today” 

“Hmm,..good for you” Kagami congratulated him for his hard work. He knew Kuroko put a lot of effort into his presentation. He deserved to be praised. 

“How about you, Kagami-kun?”

“Classes was fine. The practice was hard as ever. I wonder if the coach wanted to kill us or what. He’s a demon!!” Kagami grumbled, admonished his coach. He used to hear him complained about the training and all but deep down Kuroko knew Kagami love basketball more than anything so it was nothing to worry for.

Basketball practically run in his blood so it was no wonder he still participated in the basketball club in the college. Their team were pretty strong and they even won a few tournament last season. Even though Kuroko love basketball he had enough fun during high school so, it was okay for him to not enter the basketball club in college since he did not intended to make it to the NBA like Kagami. Sometimes Kuroko would became a practice partner for Kagami and they would play one on one with heart content so it was not like Kuroko did not play it at all. He just reduced the time spent for it and he did it for fun and to release his stress from study. 

“Well, the next tournament is coming soon. Of course he want to secure the win. The practice bound to be rigorous too”

“Right. He reminded me of a lot of Riko. She was one hell of a sadist. Always making me suffer throughout the training” He bite the burger with force. 

“You don’t say, Kagami-kun” Kuroko giggled slightly. He was reminded of their high school days. It was so much fun playing with their teammate. The practice was tough but it was paid off at the end. They did win some of the big tournament and became a powerhouse school in basketball. Kuroko wondered where they all were and what they were doing right now. After graduation, he kind of lost contact with all his teammate and classmates. Well, except for Kagami.

Too absorbed in his own musing, Kuroko did not realized Kagami was done eating all of his burgers. Truthfully, he no longer surprised at this scene, being with him all since high school. Kuroko wondered all that fat goes when Kagami had a blackhole of a stomach. Kagami’s eating habit never failed to amuse him. He found it rather endearing, seeing Kagami stuffing his cheeks left and right like a squirrel. A really cute and fluffy squirrel, makes him want to pet his head and cooed at his cuteness. Kuroko could imagine Kagami’s reaction if he ever knew what Kuroko was thinking.

Kagami was fiddling with his phone while waiting for Kuroko to finish his meal. Kuroko was a small eater and he ate even slower, minding his table manner and all. By the time Kagami finished his, Kuroko was just getting started. So not to be bored waiting, he took out his phone to check out the basketball news and gossips. 

In the meantime, Kuroko slurped the last drop of his vanilla milkshake and sighed blissfully. This store had the most delicious milkshake he ever tried. He could not imagine his live without tasting the sweet and heavenly taste of milkshake. Sometimes he pestered Kagami to make some at home when he craved for it and it tasted even better than Maji’s. Really, Kagami should just be a chef. Now that he had his stomach full all he ever wanted was to sleep his night until tomorrow. 

Kuroko was ready to get up but changed his mind when he saw Kagami was too engrossed in his own world. It seemed like he was messaging with someone. Sometimes, he frown deeply and then he was typing furiously with a crooked smile on his face. Kuroko smiled knowingly. Well, he could already guessed who was the receive end of the other side. Kagami only showed expressions like this when that guy was involved. They definitely pining for each other but completely oblivious to the sexual tension between them, deemed it was only rival thing or some sort. Kuroko snorted at that when he heard about it the first time. It was so obvious he could only pace-palmed at their obliviousness.

Kuroko coughed to get Kagami’s attention. Realizing Kuroko already finished eating, he pocketed his phone and gathered their things. It was time to go home and get some sleep. Their walked home was silence since both were too tired and sleepy to make a decent conversation. However, Kuroko was curious about something so he asked away.

“So….” Kuroko started. Kagami jumped slightly at Kuroko’s calm voice. Kagami raised one of his forked eyebrows, silently asking Kuroko what was troubling him. After he deemed Kagami was paying attention to what he was about to say, he never hold back.

“What does Aomine-kun wants?” Kuroko asked suddenly.

“Aomine? What about him?” Kagami blinked, confused.

Kuroko rolled his eyes at him. “It was Aomine-kun just now, right?”

“H-how did you know?” Kagami asked disbelievingly after turning his head towards Kuroko instantly at unbelievable speed which Kuroko afraid he might break his neck.. His eyes widen at the revelation. ‘Is Kuroko a mind reader or something?’

Kuroko deadpanned. “I’m not a mind reader, silly. Your expressions says everything, Kagami-kun” Kuroko smiled slightly at that. Kagami was so easy to read like an open book because he wore his heart on his sleeve. So innocent and pure. 

“Ohh..” His face redden slightly. He mumbled what sort of expression he could make anyway about that stupid aho. Definitely the annoyed face. They fought most of the time and butting head all the time so they were practically enemies. Kuroko sighed and decide to ignore his musings. 

“So?” Kuroko raised one of his eyebrows, encouraged him to go on and continue their earlier conversation. Kagami got the clue and he mumbled some incoherent words which gone unheard by Kuroko. Looks like Kuroko still wanted to hear all about it and Kagami was sure he would not get away from this topic. 

Kagami coughed slightly to clear his throat. “Aho wanted to play one on one tomorrow. Been bugging me all day, that idiot.” Kagami complained how Aomine kept messaging him in class and demand to play him. He even used cheap trick by riling and provoke Kagami in order to piss him off. Of course that works because Kagami, being a competitive spirit he was readily accepted the challenge. 

“Hmm” Kuroko hummed in acknowledgment. They walked passed by the basketball court a few block away from their apartment. It was the same court they used to go to. Even though it was a rather old court but still perfectly maintained and preserved by the society. 

“Hey, wanna join us? I’m sure Ahomine don’t mind” 

Even though Aomine study in different college than them, they often hang out together during the weekend playing basketball or just relaxing at home watching a NBA match when the weather was bad. Kuroko only join them sometimes when he had free time. Being a college student and part time worker at a bookstore was taking up most of his time.

“As much as I wanted to, I had to decline your offer. I don’t want to bother you in your date with Aomine-kun.” He said calmly. Regretfully, he had to go to work tomorrow, filling in as a replacement when the supposed worker was calling in sick. 

“Nonsense. You are not a bother at all” He reassured Kuroko that his presence was very much welcome in the game without realizing what Kuroko tried to imply.

A few seconds later, Kagami’s voice booming again. Kuroko’s last sentence finally sinking in in his brain. “It’s not a date.!!!”

His sudden screeching caused other passer-by to give him an odd ridiculous expression. Kagami looked rather sheepish and immediately mumbled an apologized for the sudden outburst. His face was as red as ripe tomatoes.

“It’s not?”

“O-of course not. We’re not even dating!” Kagami sputtered unceremoniously. Kuroko sure had his way making him squirming in uneasiness. 

Kuroko brought his hand on his chin, as if thinking. “Hmm. I though you finally confess to him” 

“W-what do you mean by finally? I only like him as friend. Yeah. Friend. That’s it. Nothing more” Kagami defended himself. He tried really hard at denying his feelings but his blushing face betrayed him. 

Kuroko rolled his eyes at him. “Really, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko gave him unbelievable look which Kagami translated it as ‘you cannot fool me’. 

“Shut up!!” Kagami could not help feeling so embarrassed. His face getting redder at the thought of dating Aomine. To think that Kuroko knew of his feelings, Kagami could not hide his mortification. 

“Yes, yes Kagami-kun.” Kuroko chuckled, amused. 

Kuroko envied them. Both of them were so into each other but neither would admit it loudly. Even though they denied it, Kuroko knew the feeling was mutual. It was beautiful. To fall in love with someone and to be loved back by them was a wonderful feeling. He never experience it personally, but he knew being loved and cared of by other surely was not something bad. Kuroko hope he also could find someone who would love him more than anyone else in this world.


	2. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -HAPPY BIRTHDAY to our lovely KUROKO TETSUYA!!! ~~~So much time had passed since Kurobas was first aired and I'm glad I'm still staying in this fandom until now. This will forever be my most beloved anime^^
> 
> -Thank god I barely made it~~  
> -This chapter was a bit rushed and short. So, here you go~~

Kagami leisurely walked towards the door and knocked on it a few times. After getting a short reply from the man inside, he poked out his head slightly from bedroom door, scanning the inside to look for the said man. Finding the man hooked on the seat at his table, Kagami was relieved and at the same time felt worry at the sight of him.

“Kuroko, we are going out tonight.” Kagami said before opening the door wide to reveal himself dressed and ready to go for the night. 

Kuroko turned around to look at Kagami and nodded his head for affirmation. “Ok, have fun.” 

“No, Wait. I mean us. You, me and Aomine.” He said firmly, wording his sentence more clearly this time as Kuroko seemed to misunderstand his intention previously. 

“I refuse.” Kuroko straight out declined Kagami’s invitation after getting what he tried to imply. 

‘What a fast response’ Kagami thought mentally. Kuroko did not even gave a second thought about it let alone questioning. “Not happening. You are coming with us” 

“I don’t want to”. Kuroko deadpanned. Face void of emotion while Kagami was hurt by the rejection.

“Why?”

“No particular reason.” Kuroko shrugged. Kagami could feel his eyes twitched, irritated.

“Come on, Kuroko. Let’s have some fun. It’s been a while since we go out together, man” Kagami tried again.

“Yeah, Tetsu. Don’t be so uptight. ” Aomine appeared at the door, seemingly keeping track of their conversation and readily backing Kagami up. He invited himself into Kuroko’s bedroom and approached Kagami, standing beside him while draping his hand on his shoulder.

Kuroko greeted him with “Hello, Aomine-kun” and Aomine reply back with “Yo, Tetsu”. They exchanged light greeting and it was only brief until they were going back to earlier conversation. 

“Kuroko. You need to get out once in a while. It’s not good to shut yourself in the room.” Kagami said worriedly. Kuroko rarely going out and meet people. If he had free time, he study notes or reading novels. 

“I’m doing fine, Kagami-kun” Kuroko reassured him. He really did not feel like going out. It was a hassle and he was not good with crowded places. It was better to just read book or sleep and recover his energy for tomorrow. 

“No, you’re not. You look like shit!!” He even frown to show how serious he was and that Kuroko’s condition was really bad. Aomine on the other hand just nodded his head, agreed.

Kagami sighed for the umpteenth time that night. “Listen, Kuroko. Do us a favour just this one time. Yeah?” Kagami gave him a puppy eyes. Even though he was not really fond of said beast, he had no choice since it was one of Kuroko’s weaknesses. 

Kagami could see Kuroko wavered a bit but he appear unaffected the next second. Kuroko sure was stubborn. Knowing Kuroko, he would not going down easily without a fight. 

Kuroko deadpanned. “Don’t give me that look and you cannot force me either”

“Oh, I can but I would like it better if you decide it on your own” 

“Makes me.” Kuroko challenge him. 

So it had come to this. Kuroko always had his way out of something he really dislike doing. Even though he had zero possibility winning against Kuroko, Kagami readily accepted the challenge. After all, Kuroko was good at manipulating the situation to his favour and Kagami would not back off from this matter either. So he did not hesitate to try to intimidate him. 

“Oh yeah? Then, do our laundry and dishes for the whole month including grocery shopping. I will not help you carry it, ever. You need to do it by yourself” Kagami said, begrudgingly. 

Kuroko raised an eyebrow and snorted, amused. Kagami did all of it most of the time since Kuroko was busy with classes and part-time job so he did not have time to do it properly. He only helped around when he had days off which he actually spent mostly finishing his reports or other works. Kagami himself never complain and willingly did it since he enjoy doing house chores especially cooking. Well, it was simple tasks only and he could do a better job at it even without Kagami’s help. Kuroko was sure he could live with that. A month was not that long anyway. Kagami might said he did not want to help but he did it anyway. He was too soft at times. So, there was nothing to be afraid of. 

Seeing Kuroko was not affected by his threat, Kagami clicked his tongue, slightly irked. Aomine watched the scene unfolded with a smirk. Kagami glared at him for not being of help and he mentally blame Aomine for pushing the task to him alone. 

Then something dawned upon him and his face lights up instantly. “Or maybe I should stop making vanilla milkshake you love so much altogether. That sounds like a good idea, right?” Kagami smirked evilly. He was pretty sure it was a certain death blow to Kuroko.

Kuroko’s eyes widen in horror. “You are not being fair, Kagami-kun.” To think that he was being deprived of his favourite drink, Kuroko shivered slightly. Yes, he could just go to Maji’s whenever he crave for it but Kuroko could not imagine his life without tasting Kagami’s handmade milkshake. It was a taste to die for. Kuroko was sure he would die first if Kagami decided to stop making it forever.

Kagami turned towards Aomine and gave him a victory smirk. Aomine shoot a quick wink and patted Kuroko’s shoulder, feeling sorry for him. It was time for him to shine.

“Come on Tetsu. You heard the man. Hurry up and get change” Aomine ushered him towards the wardrobe. 

“Do I really have to go?” He whined pitifully. 

“No more excuses. Stop dilly dallying. You won’t get way this time, Tetsu.” 

Kuroko groaned. “Ughh. I hate you both!” 

Kagami and Aomine looked at each other and they said in unison. “You know you are not.” Kuroko could only pouted at that as it was the truth they all knew very well. He practically dragged his body unwillingly to the bathroom to shower and make himself ready. 

They decided to go by train which was easier since their house just a few blocks away from the train station. If they hang out together with Kuroko, they usually went to play basketball, karaoke, movies or arcade and rarely night club because Kuroko dislike it. Kuroko had no idea where they would go and both decided to ignore his question. Kuroko was sure they were not going to their usual place as they did not stop at the nearby station and this whatever place they were going was pretty far. At this rate, he was not sure whether he wanted to know so he decided he would just go with the flow and see it himself. As the train came to a stop, Aomine signalled them to get off and they walked some more until a regal building with red sign board was in sight. 

“So this is your idea of fun, Kagami-kun” Kuroko glared at him. They were now standing in front of the premise name ‘Victoria Night Club’, a high end and exclusive place for rich kids to spent their money. 

Kagami had the decency to look sheepish while Aomine busily pretending to scroll his phone. Kuroko released a long sighed. He should have known. No wonder he felt they act so suspicious. Whispering to each other at Kuroko’s back and sometimes they made eye contact without saying anything. 

Kagami rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and averted his gaze from Kuroko. He knew how much Kuroko hate coming to this kind of place but boy need some kind of distraction. Kuroko had been so hard on himself lately. Sure, they were in their last year of college and assignments and stuff piled up continuously but overworking oneself was never good in the long run. So they need to take a break from all of these to entertain themselves sometime in between. But, Kuroko rarely did that.

“Sorry. I know you hate it but we didn’t mean any harm.” Kagami gave an apologetic look. 

“Why here anyway? I don’t feel good about this” Kuroko commented, slightly frowned.

Aomine chirped in. “Don’t worry. I got an invitation from a friend. I’ll introduce you to him later.” Kuroko was still unsure what to do. He really appreciated his friends concern but he was conflicted and had mixed feelings about all this.

“Come on, Kuroko. We’ll be back even before you knew it” Kagami reassured. 

“Fine.” Kuroko sighed in defeat. He knew he could no longer avoid the inevitable. Since he was here already, might as well make himself comfortable. 

Kagami and Aomine’s eyes gleamed with happiness and Kuroko just shook his head at their childishness. They dragged him to the entrance and pushed open the door. 

Kuroko took a large breath in before nodding to himself, as he stepped through the door. “Here goes nothing”


	3. Drive Me Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- New chapter!! yayyy   
> \- More aokaga though. Hey, is this even akakuro story? Where is my akakuro moments dammit!! ughh

Kagami fidgeted on his seat. He had a bad feeling about this. He could no longer paid any attention to what Aomine had said. All he think of was Kuroko and his safety. Kagami was ready to get up when his arm was caught by a tanned hand.

“Where are you going?” Aomine asked.

“I’m worried about Kuroko. Just going to take a quick look to make sure he’s alright”

“What are you? His mother?” Aomine rolled his eyes at him.

Kagami sputtered unceremoniously. “Of course I’m not!! But still-” 

Kagami could not help but worry about his best friend. Especially now when he look really irritated and annoyed at the notion of coming here since he expected to go out somewhere fun or watch movie or something. With how straight and blunt his words was, Kagami was afraid Kuroko might pissed someone off someday. Kagami knew Kuroko could take care of himself well but he could not help but worry. And he was extremely selfless, always look out for others first before himself and this part of him always put him in trouble. 

There was one time when Kuroko caught a delinquent school kid stealing in a store and he confronted him head on without fear. He almost got punched in the face as the kid struggled to break away from him. Thankfully with Kagami’s quick reflexes, the fist did not connect with Kuroko’s face. Good thing Kagami noticed him disappeared and decided to look for him or else who knew what could happened. Others would just ignore it or reported the kid to the security police and let them handled the situation but Kuroko was different. He would not ignore something within his might and did whatever he could to be of help to others. 

Kagami sighed. “Aomine, I don’t think this is a good idea. Leaving him alone there by himself.” Kagami worriedly glancing over at Kuroko on the other side. 

“What if they made a move on him? I have to protect him!!”

Kagami long ago decided to become Kuroko’s bodyguard. He would scowl and glare at others who look at his friend with the intention to get into his pants. Kuroko might not know but it happened many times Kagami lost counts. Just how oblivious he could be. He did not even realize that he was really cute and pretty that man and women would be so jealous and envious of him. Instead he denied it vehemently and claimed that he was only normal and average looking and that Kagami-kun should not spewing lies as he was the one they were looking at, not him. 

The moment they stepped into the club, Kagami noticed few people did a once over, scanning them up and down and their gaze seemed lingered quite a while on Kuroko’s. Kagami did not like the look in their eyes and he scooted closer to Kuroko, ushered him to the nearest barstool. His instinct kicked in instantly, earning a questioning look from Kuroko, but Kagami decided to ignore it. 

“You worry too much. Tetsu need to get laid once in a while” Aomine carelessly said and that earning him a smack at the back of his head. 

Aomine yelped and roared angrily at Kagami. “What the hell was that for, baka!!?”

“Not everyone is a horny pervert like you, Ahomine!!” Kagami deadpanned. He even made a disgusted face at him. 

“Tetsu is a perfectly healthy young man, duh. Of course, he need to let out his sexual desires too.” Aomine tried making a point. 

Kagami was not buying it. “Don’t give me that and I don’t want to hear about Kuroko’s sexual life!!” 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Aomine pouted. He mumbled begrudgingly while rubbing his bruised head. ‘Stupid, bakagami. Did he have to hit me that hard?’ 

“Did you say something?” Kagami raised his eyebrow. He thought he heard Aomine mumbled something but he could not hear it because of the loud music in the background. 

“Nah, nothing” Aomine decided to let the matter go. There was no use getting angry over something like that. Besides, Kagami was skittish and fretting all the time since they enter this club. Aomine could not helped but sighed over his overprotectiveness when it came to Kuroko. 

“God. I’m starting to regret this” Kagami groaned. He did not know why he even agreed with this stupid idea. Knowing Kuroko, he would skin him alive if he ever knew Kagami and Aomine secretly set him on a date. 

“Tetsu need to socialize with other people more often. Apart from us, his classmates and co-worker, I don’t think he had any other friends.” Aomine leisurely sipped his drink. 

“I know that. Anyway, isn’t a blind date should be at a fancy café or something? Why here of all places?”

“Like I said, he’s a famous model. It will be a huge uproar if he was seen in the open like that. You do know how the crazy fans would react, right?” Aomine reasoned. 

Talked about crazy fans, Kagami instantly reminded of one Kise Ryouta. He was an epitome of a walking trouble. Hanging out with him was a pain in the ass. The blonde attract too much attention and he got swarmed by fangirls whenever he go. It was okay if they behaved and respected his personal space but mostly it never happened. They looked like they wanted to eat him alive and Kagami and Aomine surely did not want to be caught in that same crazy situation. They will be murdered instantly if they make a foolish move against rabid fans. Both agreed they were perfectly fine with their head attached to their body and left Kise to fend for himself when that happened.

Later, Kise would come crying to them and whining about how they were being mean to him by abandoning him for the sake of running away. Well, Kagami did felt so bad for him. He did asked Kise why he continued being a model if that make him uncomfortable. He got no freedom and had little time to himself. More often than not, he had to handle crazy and obsessed fangirls. In Kagami’s opinion, Kise was highly capable of being something more, other than a model even if it was just a part time job. However, Kise said he did love and enjoyed his job. It gave him something like satisfied feelings when he did great and his hard work got recognized. Being surrounded by fans even though they were overbearing was a small price to pay for being famous. 

Thus, it was not Kagami’s place to preach. As long as Kise enjoyed it, everything was fine, he guess. One thing Kagami did learnt, being famous was not that great.   
“Right. So, Who was it again?” Kagami inquired. 

“I don’t really know him that much. But, he is Kise’s senpai in the modelling agency. 2 years older than us I think. His father owns the famous talent agency and had many influence in the entertainment world. Basically, he’s pretty much a rich boy, just saying”

Kagami hummed. “How’s him? Is he good? I mean, you know Kuroko did not care much about wealth and all”

“Well, from Kise’s story, he is pretty decent person. Easy going, matured and well like by his coworker. And it seems like Kise is very fond of him so I think he’s not that bad.” Aomine reassured. Since it was Kise, he only brag about people he like and respected. So, to earn his respect was something to be reckoned for. 

“I wonder about that” Kagami shrugged. “Did he knew about this date?” 

“Kise did told him about it but he never show him Tetsu’s picture. He was sure his senpai would recognized Tetsu if they did met. I don’t know the details how but that was what Kise said. He wanted them to meet more naturally instead of being forced to. His senpai was willing to try and get to know Tetsu personally. Since he was a pretty famous model, he could not date openly like other normal person so we agreed to come here instead as he frequently came to this place and people here don’t give a shit about status or gossips anyway.” Aomine helpfully supplied. 

“Let me get this straight. So, you’re trying to say that they didn’t know what each other look? Well, Kuroko in this case really did not know anything but are you sure they will meet?” Kagami asked sceptically. He was not sure at first but now he was convinced this was a bad idea. 

“I don’t know. That’s why we are here too.”

“Are you sure it’s not because of those sexy woman with big tits here?” Kagami accused him.

“Why, Kagami.” Aomine put a hand on his chest, looking like he was hurt by the accusation. “As much as I like big boobs, I like your ass more” Aomine then smirked and wriggled his eyebrow like a pervert old man. 

Kagami made an unimpressed look even though his face began creeping up with pink blush. “Anyway, if he’s not coming soon, then we’re out. I don’t want other people eyeing him like a prey ready to be eaten.”

“Chill, Kagami. Tetsu’s an adult. He knew how to take care of himself”

“Yeah, right. Said the one who cannot do his own laundry properly and keep demanding to be fed every day.” Kagami deadpanned. 

Not to mention Aomine always lounging around in their home like he owns it and Kagami wondered why he love this good for nothing man. He just could not resist everything when this man was involved. His smug face when he won their one on one, his smirk when teasing Kagami, his pleased moaned when stuffing his face with Kagami’s cooking. Damn, he was fallen too deep for this man. 

“Hey, I’m still learning and you like it when I beg, don’t you?” Aomine purred seductively. He raised one of his eyebrows knowingly and the famous smirk never left his sinful mouth. 

Kagami’s eyes widen slightly. His mind was reminded of their sexy time together. Their naked body flushed together, heavy breathing with lots of kissing and making outs like there was no tomorrow. Hearing Aomine’s delicious moaned and his pleased face after an intense orgasm was definitely a sight to behold. 

In their relationship, Aomine rarely bottom as he prefer being the top one but Kagami really like it when he got to top him. Seeing his flushed face and hazy eyes full of lust, begging Kagami to mess him up. Aomine was really beautiful and Kagami was head over heels for him all over again. Just thinking about it made his face instantly exploded into myriad of red shades. 

“Aho, don’t turn it into sexual conversation!! Others might get the wrong idea!!”

That makes Aomine’s eyes sparkling dangerously and he snorted. “People don’t give a shit what we do here”. 

He moved closer to Kagami’s face and whispered in his ear. 

“What about you? You got something nice going on in your mind just now, didn’t you?” Aomine smirk knowingly. 

Kagami sputtered in mortification and his face was bright red with embarrassment. To think that Aomine knew what he was thinking, how embarrassing! Kagami covered his flushed face with both of his hands and groaned. His mind did not stop chanting ‘so embarrassing’ all over and he wished the ground would caved in and just swallowed him whole. Aomine would not let his chance slip at teasing him and who knew what that pervert will do. 

Aomine playfully blew air at Kagami’s ear and licked the earlobe tentatively. Kagami felt all his senses tingling and he could not helped but shivered with anticipation. Just like that, Kuroko was forgotten and only Aomine and his stupid mouth was the only thing occupied in Kagami's mind.


	4. Crossing Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Guess who show up?? Finally, our long awaited encounter!!  
> \- I wonder if it is good enough. I cannot think of anything else. HUhu  
> \- Enjoy ~~

Kuroko placed his glass down after taking a sip of his drink. He observed the club interior with interest as he had nothing better to do. It sure was a high class one and fancy looking at that with expensive leather couches here and there to accommodate the customers. They even had exclusive VIP seats on the upper deck where they could observed people and enjoying private moments. Some people were lightly chattered with the bartender, relieved themselves from the mind bugging problem while downing the alcohol in sorrow. It was stupid to think that alcohol would solve their problem and make them forget everything. But, Kuroko was not one to judge. He never knew what kind of difficulties they might face in life. The bartender being a good host they was, listened attentively and helpfully gave a point or advice to the troubled customers. 

More people were bustling around and the night got livelier by the minutes. Kuroko could see few male couples were furiously making out at some corner of the club. They sucked each other faces with great fervour and grinding their excited lower half like there was no tomorrow. They were going at it without care of the world and the faint sound of them moaning in pleasure almost drowned by the loud music on the dance floor. It was the usual scene in club, people come here to get laid or seeking some pleasure in alcohol and sex. Be it same gender or hetero couple, no one give a damn anyway. 

Kuroko felt his face flushed and he had to avert his eyes from them. The scene was too much for Kuroko’s liking. No, he had no problems with homo couples. Just that, he never saw something that intense as he was a virgin and had not had his first kiss yet. Even Kagami and Aomine had a decency to refrain from making out in front of Kuroko and did the deed in the bedroom. 

Kuroko groaned. He just wanted to go home. This kind of life is not his thing. He scanned the surrounding area, looking for the familiar face of his best friends but to no avail. He sighed for the umpteenth time that night. All he ever see was a crowd of rich people he did not know mingling together, losing themselves on the dance floor, dancing to whatever loud music the DJ was playing without care of the prying eyes as long as they had fun. Just imagining himself in the crowd with mingling scent of perfume, cigar and sweat makes him dizzy and suffocated. Kuroko wondered how they could stand being in such situation. 

Needless to say, Kuroko was not good with crowded place with lots of people. It was not like he had a low self-esteem or anything of the sort. He just like to be alone and prefer a calm and peaceful place more. Kuroko dislike making himself the center of attention and he was perfectly fine being on the side lines or just faded into the background. It suit him better that way. However, here he was, in the place where he despised most. Remind him again why he was here in the first place. 

Right. His love for vanilla milkshake exceed everything. Seemed like even his pride was threatened by it. 

As Kuroko lamented on his life, he did not realized someone took a seat beside him and make himself comfortable. The man greeted the bartender who was diligently wiping the wine glass with the towel and ordered his drink afterwards. The bartender quickly put down the glass and move around to prepare the drink to the waiting customer.

While waiting for his drink to be served, the man eyed his surrounding and notice a petite and pretty blue haired man calmly drank his drink which he easily identified as coke. He raised an eyebrow at that. He wondered why the pretty man bother coming to this place just to drink coke.

“Hey, lovely. Are you alone?” The man leaned his body towards Kuroko and propped his left hand on the table. He then rested his chin on the knuckle of his hand, his eyes did a once over Kuroko’s body as if sizing him up. From the way he smile and the suggestive look he gave, he might try to look seductive but it appeared downright creepy in Kuroko’s eyes.

Kuroko rolled his eyes at the endearing and tried his best to ignore the man. “I’m with my best friends” 

He answered noncommittally while sipping his coke. A non-alcoholic one of course. He must stay sane and sober or else who knew what he ended up doing while drunk. Last time he did, he almost stripping and dancing buck naked. Thank god, Kagami stopped him on time. Or else there was no more Kuroko Tetsuya alive in this world. He even called them by their given name and getting really affectionate after drunk. It was so embarrassing Kuroko felt like he wanted to kill himself after hearing it from Kagami. After that, he made a mental note to himself not to drink any alcoholic beverage if he wanted to save himself from utter embarrassment. 

“Hmm. Where are they?” The stranger took a quick look around the club to find for the possible best friends. He was a regular customer in this club so he was pretty familiar with every nook and cranny of this place. He knew enough he could even make out new faces out of them all and this cutie here surely one of them. He never saw him here before. Must be his first time. Slender body, porcelain skin, cute baby face with big blue eyes and matching hair. There was no way he could forget someone so attractive like him. 

“Not of your concern”. Kuroko frowned, not interested in making a conversation. The tiny gesture did not escape the stranger’s eyes and he chuckled, amused.

Kuroko gulped his drink. He was in a bad mood enough he did not want to deal with the stranger who was shamelessly flirting with him at the moment. His barely contained anger and frustration spike up when reminded of his so called best friends. Damn that Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun. After relentlessly asking and convincing Kuroko to go out and take a breather, he finally caved in to their demand. Now that he was here, they had the gall to dump him and had fun by themselves after Kuroko refuse to dance with them. Some friends they were. 

Speaking of them, who knew what they were up to right now. Possibly making out somewhere in the club with themselves. Kuroko could imagine that. Now that they were an item, both act like a married couple, being lovey-dovey with each other and it almost gross him out with how they shamelessly flirting even though Kuroko was there with them. Kuroko was too used to it all and could only rolled his eyes at their antics. 

“I see. So, they ditched you here.” Kuroko glared at him, when his remarks hit where it hurts. The stranger just shrugged, not minding it a bit. It was only a wild guess and a bit of experience but who knew that was exactly the case with this person. 

“Mind me accompany you, then?” He flashed a wolfish grin.

“I don’t hang out with stranger” Kuroko said deadpanned. Kuroko was not up to make friends on a whim over a drink or two and he make sure to drop the hint every now and then but the stranger either was oblivious or simply ignore the fact and keep making a move on him. Kuroko would go with the latter which was more likely the truth. He should put a distance between them and be wary of this stranger. 

“A feisty one, I see. Where are my manners.” The stranger chuckled, amused. “My name is Miyamura Jun.” He stretched out his hand for a handshake as he introduced himself.

Kuroko look at his outstretched hand and his face and then again at his hand. This man would not take no for an answer and Kuroko was sure he would not leave him alone anytime soon. He sighed for the umpteenth time that night. 

He unwillingly grab the hand and introduce himself. “Kuroko Tetsuya”. 

Something flash in Miyamura’s eyes the moment Kuroko said his name, ever slightly as if in recognition. However, it only last a second, before it turned to the way it was before. Kuroko thought he was just imagining things. Plus, the blinding disco lamp might play a trick on his eyes so he decided to ignore it and brushed if off as it was not important what the other might think of him anyway. 

As for Miyamura, he recognised the name instantly when he heard it the first time. Kuroko Tetsuya. He knew it by heart as Kise Ryouta who was his junior model under the same agency like to cooed and gushed about him a lot. Being a good senpai, he did indulged Kise in his everyday cooing and bragging about this Kuroko Tetsuya person. In his defence, it was better than hearing Kise complaining or bugging him to the end like it was his only reason for existing. It was almost annoying if that were to happen. Miyamura would rather not deal with a moody and annoying Kise in his life. So he just listened to his non-stop chattering to pass up some time. 

Sometimes, Kise did asked him whether he was interested to know more about this Kuroko Tetsuya or not. Since Miyamura was single and had no boyfriend at the moment, Kise thought it was perfect for them to meet and get to know each other. Miyamura agreed that this Kuroko Tetsuya was an interesting person from the way Kise described him but the thought of dating never crossed his mind as he became a model. However, Kise convinced him that even if they were not dating, they would make a great friends as this Kuroko Tetsuya also like children and cute, small animals. Miyamura could only rolled his eyes at that. 

Well, like Kise said, it would not hurt to know the other so Miyamura had agreed to meet him. He did not dare to hope for something more to happen when he was not ready to commit. Otherwise, it would only hurt the other person. Besides, there were a lot of risks dating a model like him. The other partner would constantly become the topic of peoples talk and attention. So, he thought that being friends was something he could offer at the moment. Who knew he might change his mind someday when he had seen Kuroko Tetsuya in person.

And here he was now, looking so nervous in front of him. He had met countless people before because of his modelling job but he never felt nervous. Actually, Miyamura never expected to meet him face to face so soon. Rather, he did not think Kuroko Tetsuya would show up here tonight at all. From Kise’s story, Kuroko Tetsuya really dislike crowded and noisy place, night club included. But here he was, leisurely sipping his coke with calm face. Miyamura wondered how Kuroko’s friends managed to convince him to come along as Kise keep whining that Kuroko always turned down his invitation to go out every now and then. 

He thought he had to wait all night, not knowing whether Kuroko Tetsuya would show up or not and mindlessly searching for someone he practically never met, only heard of his name. But to think that it was him all along, how lucky he was. More importantly, this Kuroko Tetsuya was even more beautiful up close. He could feel his heart speed up at the thought of Kuroko as his other half. 

Kuroko noted that the man, Miyamura looked a bit awkward and nervous. He was so smug and flirty before though. Since the man no longer trying to flirt with him, Kuroko was comfortable enough to make a small talk with him. It was basically nothing important, just a bit of his college life and his part time job. As for Miyamura, he did not tell him he knew Kuroko from Kise and kept the fact that it was supposed to be a blind date to himself. He did not want the make the situation any more awkward. 

However, they were interrupted when Miyamura’s phone rang. He checked his phone for the caller’s name and drop the call. Kuroko raised an eyebrow at that. Miyamura decided to ignore it, but the caller was rather persistent so his phone continue ringing without stopping. 

Miyamura sighed. Seemed like he got another job that needed his presence at the moment as his manager keep trying to reach him. Too bad he had to cut his time short. He was getting excited in knowing Kuroko Tetsuya too. Now the manager had to go and ruined it. 

“Excuse me. I need to take the call.” He gestured towards the phone and Kuroko nodded his head. 

“Go ahead. Look like something important” Miyamura just smiled and extended his hand for a handshake. 

“It’s nice to see you, Kuroko. See you around” After bidding him goodbye, Kuroko contemplated the word said by Miyamura. It was the first and the last time he was here anyway. They might not see each other again. So, Kuroko just dismissed it without him knowing the possibility for them to meet again was high. 

After Miyamura was gone, Kuroko was left by himself again. The bartender made a small talk with him and offered him a drink.

“It’s on the house.” He said as he put a mug of beer on in front of Kuroko. 

“Oh, they do now?” Kuroko raised his eyebrow at that.

“Well, one of our patron paid for all the drinks for tonight. It’s free so drink all you want” He chuckled. 

“How nice of them to do that” 

Kuroko decided to go along with the flow. He had nothing better to do anyway and Kagami and Aomine would not be coming anytime soon. He took a sip of the beer and scrunched up his face at the bitter taste left in his mouth. And now here he was, drinking the alcohol forgetting his vows not to touch it considering his low tolerance to alcohol. He did not even realized he had a few of them until his eyes blurred and his headache intensify. That warrant a warning and Kuroko decided to go to the restroom to get him sober up before he knocked down unconscious. 

 

Xxxxx

 

Tonight was their night out at Victoria just like any other Friday night they had every week, except it was different this time. Yesterday was Mibuchi Reo’s birthday and they did celebrated it in a fancy hotel, with grand bouquet and all. But, that was a formal party with his close friends, important people and his father’s business acquaintances so he had to appear like a real gentleman in suit, greeting them with polite manner and all, like what was expected of him as a son to one of successful businessman in Japan. 

Mibuchi knew his father love him and he appreciated the thought, but he did not take formal party, business thingy very well. He was still a college student so in his defence, a birthday party should be fun, wild with loud music playing and mind blowing. Akashi shared the same sentiment as he also experience the same thing, more so as he was the sole heir to Akashi Masaomi, the founder of great Akashi Empire. So, he kind of get the picture. 

That was why tonight Mibuchi decided to go all out and celebrate his special day by having fun and getting laid by handsome man. He even went out of his way and offered to pay all the drinks for the night. It costs quite a lot but he never care. His family was rich so that much would not make a dent on his family’s fortune anyway. 

Akashi Seijuurou swirled the drinks carefully and took a sniff of the red wine. He sipped the drink and hummed contently, appreciating the good flavour in his tongue. He seemed perfectly sober as he only drank a few glasses since he arrived. Even though Akashi had high alcohol tolerance, he could not afford to get drunk as he drove the car here. Getting drunk driving would be too dangerous and he did not want to die yet. However, nothing could be said the same to Mibuchi Reo. The said man was heavily drunk and dancing crazily on the dance floor. It was a matter of time before he knocked himself out. 

Akashi eyed his other friend. Looks like Mayuzumi Chihiro also occupied at the moment, with girls hanging on his arm left and right. Even though he had a shitty personality, he was quite popular with the woman. Akashi did not get why woman nowadays like bad boy type more compared to the gentleman. Well, to him, woman itself was a weird creature so he could never understand them anyway. There was no use thinking about it. 

It was not like he was envious or anything. Akashi was never interested in man or woman in the first place. He did wondered if he was aromantic or something. No one could make his heart waver and no one caught his eyes yet. He tried to get the feels but it did not felt right. He did not even know why. Maybe he was aromantic after all. But who knows, when the time comes, he might find the right one. 

Akashi noticed few man and woman were fidgeted on their seat, eyeing him from a far and hesitated to approach him or not. He paid them no mind and continue drinking his wine. Some brave souls came up to him and tried to seduce him but Akashi was not buying it. He dismissed them without taking a glance. Even Chihiro called him a cold-hearted bastard who played with peoples’ heart. Akashi huffed, annoyed. 

It was not his fault men and woman fell in love with him. He knew he was attracting many curious glance, but he never gave them any idea so it was their own fault for getting high hope. He came here for the drink and accompany his friends not for the sex and pleasure. He make sure of that every time he came here and yet they seemed to not understand it or more like could not accept it and still trying their hardest. Even Akashi was amazed at how much effort they put to seduce him but too bad Akashi was not buying it at all. 

The continuous intense stare make Akashi felt uncomfortable. He was fine by himself but getting the unwanted attention like a prized money being offered did not seat well with him. He got up from his seat and motioned towards the stairs. Akashi needed to get himself out from their sight and a short trip to a restroom for a breather was good enough. He just needed to get away from those people even if it was for a while. He was taking his time and decided to go to the furthest restroom he could find to avoid the people. 

Akashi was leisurely walking down the hallway when someone brave enough to come up behind him and tackled him right then and there. 

“Found you!!” Kuroko wrapped his arm around Akashi’s waist and rested his face on his back. He sighed blissfully as he felt his throbbing head had decreased a bit after he inhaled the calming scent of perfume and laundry from the person’s cloth.

Akashi stiffened as he was hugged suddenly by an unknown man. He looked over his shoulder and saw a mopped of silky blue hair, nestling comfortably against his back. The bluenette tightened his grip on his waist as he nuzzled closer, making their body flushed together, voided of any space. Then, he heard the bluenette muttered in a soft voice.

“Ahh, Taiga-kun is so warm”. He hummed contentedly and purred like an affectionate kitten.

Even though the person was mistaking him for Taiga-kun, Akashi felt his heart sped up at the cute gesture. He loosen the grip around his waist and turned around to face the bluenette. To his surprise, the bluenette was really beautiful and his eyes had the most gorgeous shade of blue Akashi had ever seen. It was breath taking to say and Akashi was stunned, loss for word. However, his moment was interrupted as he heard a hiccup. 

Akashi noted that the blunette’s face and the tip of his ear were red and his blue eyes was glistening with unshed tears. Akashi’s fingers twitched and he had the urge to brush off the tears with his hand and comfort the man. 

“Taiga-kun. You’re so mean!!” Kuroko wiped his wet eyes and sniffed. “Leaving me by myself and have fun with Daiki-kun. Am I not your best friend anymore? Are you tired of me already?” He mumbled continuously without giving a chance for Akashi to interrupt.

As for Akashi, he was amazed at how fast the bluenette’s mood shifted. First, he was affectionate, and now he was a crying mess. How intrigued. Even though he was drunk, he still make Akashi’s heart’s warm inside. Akashi wonder why he felt so at ease with this man. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Akashi tried to comfort the blunette. However, the bluenette suddenly throw himself in his arm and Akashi had to hug him to avoid them from toppled over. His hand unconsciously went to rub a circle on the bluenette’s back and carded his silky blue hair with the other. 

“No! Take me home. I wanna go home!!” Kuroko whined pitifully. 

“Ahh, I’m afraid I cannot do that” Akashi said regretfully. Even though he wanted to hold him more, he had to break the truth to the blunette.

Kuroko looked at him with wide eyes. “Why?” 

“Err, because I don’t know your address?” Akashi helpfully supplied. It was the truth anyway. It was the first time they ever met, so obviously he never knew where the bluenette’s home was. 

“Why? Don’t we live together?” Kuroko tilted his hand and eyed him curiously. His hand still circling around Akashi’ waist as the conversation went back and forth between them.

“That’s because we don’t live together?” Akashi said carefully. 

“Why?” Kuroko asked, confused. The alcohol was messing up with his head and he could not thinking straight.

Akashi groaned and rubbed his temple. ‘This was endless’ Akashi noted mentally. 

“Taiga-kun. Ne, Taiga-kun” Kuroko called out.

“Hmm. What is it?”

“You shrunk” Kuroko said as he stated the obvious. His head tilted as he contemplated what he saw. 

Akashi rolled his eyes at that. Of course, he had to go and point that out. “Well, because I’m not Taiga-kun”

Kuroko’s eyes widen. “You’re not?”

“I’m not. I’ve been trying to tell you all this time”

“Even though you have red hair and red eyes?” The question was so innocent, coming from him. Akashi’s mouth twitched in a small smile. It was like he was having a conversation with a curious little children. 

“Well. Yes” Akashi smiled as the look of understanding finally settled on the bluenette’s face. 

“So, who are you?”

“I’m Akashi Seijuurou” Akashi said proudly. 

Kuroko was silent for a moment. “Then, Seijuurou-kun can take me home” He said that as he plopped into his chest and breathing evenly. Looks like he finally passed out after all the long conversation. 

Akashi’s breath was taken away as he was called by his given name. His heart did not stop pounding, he felt it might burst any moment. His face was hot and he instantly moved his hand to cover his blushing face. This person did nothing at all and yet Akashi felt so many emotions swirling in his heart. It was kind of new and exciting. 

‘Are you even hearing yourself right now? Saying something like that so suddenly and passing out on me after that’ Akashi muttered to himself. Well, he was happy he get to be with the bluenette more, but wasn’t it too easy?

Anyway, he needed to move soon. Standing in the middle of the hallway with the unconscious bluenette in his arm kind of weird. It was not like he could leave him alone at this point. Akashi had no choice but taking the bluenette home with him for now. He fished for his cellphone from the back pocket and sent a quick text to Mayuzumi Chihiro and Mibuchi Reo to inform them he was going home first. 

After taking a glance at the bluenette in his arm, Akashi took him to his car and they were headed to his home for the night.

 

XXXX

 

While they were flirting around, Aomine and Kagami did not even notice Kuroko was gone from there. Shortly, after the lust and adrenaline rush died down, Kagami finally regained his conscious mind. 

“Oh shit! Kuroko!!” Kagami cursed himself for getting distracted and forget about Kuroko altogether. 

Aomine’s eyes widen slightly as he was reminded of his other friend. He looked deathly pale, in contrast to his tanned skin. He instantly apologized because he knew it was partly his own fault too. He was a little too much into it and making out with Kagami openly like that was getting pretty close to his imagination. So, he kind of going with the heat of the moment. 

“Aomine, this is bad. I cannot find him!!” Kagami freaked out. 

“Hey, I’m sure he’s somewhere in here. You know he’s good at hiding, right?” Aomine tried to calm him down. However, even him was not sure about that. After all, a few hour had passed since they left him alone for the blind date.

‘Was it a success? Did they met? Did they going somewhere together?’ Aomine thought mentally. 

Kagami took out his phone and dialled Kuroko’s number. However, the call did not connect and that makes him worried even more. “Aomine, I cannot reach him. What if something happened to him and he needed helped?” 

Aomine was silent, thinking of a possible scenario of what might happened. He settled with what came up to him the most probable reason right now. “I think the date was a success. Tetsu must be with him right now, getting to know each other. Let’s just wait for some news from him”

Kagami was not convinced at all. Kuroko would text him if he was going somewhere but he did not get any message from him. Kagami decide to search for him some more around the club and left messages and voice mail in case Kuroko checked his phone. He was wandering around near the bar, looking for Kuroko. Last time he saw him, Kuroko was still drinking while making a light conversation with the bartender who served him drinks. 

“Excuse me. Do you need anything?” The bartender decided to offer some help. 

Kagami looked sheepish. “Ah. Do you perhaps know where the guy with blue hair and matching eyes go?” 

The bartender jogged his mind to see the guy who fit the description. “Oh, him.” 

“Seems like his friend took him home a while ago” The bartender kindly informed him. He saw the bluenette was being carried away by a redhead. 

‘Friend? But we are still here’ Kagami mumbled to himself. 

“Is it a guy with a black hair and had a model face?” Kagami tried his luck. 

The bartender tilted his head. “No, if I’m not mistaken, he had a short red hair” 

‘What? Don’t tell me’ Kagami chanted in his head. ‘Did Kuroko hooked up with a wrong person?’

“Oh shit!! This is bad!!” Kagami cursed when the he realized the situation Kuroko was in right now. He could do nothing and that make him more frustrated. He hope Kuroko was fine and nothing happened to him but Kagami could only hope. 

Well, something did happened that will change Kuroko’s life forever. No one could defy fate as their brief encounter was a starting point to a new life ahead.


	5. Because I'm a Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Minna. Sorry for the delay.   
> \- Here you go~~

Kuroko immediately hailed a taxi when he saw one and gave his address to the driver. The driver casually ignored Kuroko’s current appearance as it was not his place to pry into his passenger’s life and did his job, drive him to the given address. Kuroko closed his eyes to relax while leaning against the comfy seat of the taxi and let out a long relieved sighed. He did not know where he was at the moment and he had left in a hurry without looking at his surrounding at all. All he knew, he just wanted to get out of there fast and disappear without a trace as if he was being chased by rabid dogs. Kuroko felt like his life shorten by 10 years with how fast he run away as his energy continuously drained from his body. More importantly, the shocking truth he found out when he woke up earlier already deal quite a damage on him and Kuroko could not think properly now. He just wanted to go home, curled up in his comfy blanket and forget about everything. 

Kuroko took out his phone from his pant pocket. He needed to call Kagami and inform him that he was okay. Kagami must be worried to death when Kuroko suddenly disappeared last night. When Kuroko checked his phone, he was shocked at the amount of notifications he got. So many! Kuroko thought inwardly. 56 missed calls, 27 unread messages, 10 voice mails. All from Kagami and Aomine throughout the night. Kuroko did not know what to say. He himself could not explain just how he ended up in this situation. 

After he gave the money to the driver and thanked him, Kuroko dragged his body until he reached his front door apartment. He took out the key from the back pocket and with a click, the door was unlocked. He stepped inside and closed the door carefully without making too much noise to avoid disturbing Kagami and their neighbours since it was still early in the morning. Kuroko immediately went to the kitchen and took an empty glass before filling it with water. His throat was parched and hurt a lot. He needed to quench his thirst and make it felt better. Without wasting time, Kuroko drank the water greedily as if he had been stranded in a desert without water for a month. He sighed, relieved that he felt like living again. 

Kuroko walked towards the living room and saw Kagami slept peacefully on the couch. It was as if he was waiting for Kuroko to return home until he fall asleep. Since Kuroko did not return last night, he ended up sleeping there throughout the night. Kuroko glanced around, looking for the tanned male but he was not in sight. He thought Aomine probably went home already or in Kagami’s own bedroom, sleeping soundly. Either way, it makes no different to him. They often had Aomine sleepover anyway. Kuroko did not wake Kagami up and decided to let him be for now. He motion towards his bedroom and gently open the door. Kuroko felt gross and in need of a shower right now. He grabbed his towel and motion towards the bathroom. 

After filling up the water in the bath tub, Kuroko got rid of his clothes at lightning speed and put it in the hamper at the corner. He braced himself as he stared at the reflection of him on the mirror. There, the clear evidence of the night before covered his naked body. Not to mention the sharp pain he felt on his butt when he woke up earlier. Kuroko’s mind blanked out for a moment before the thought finally settled in. His mind was in a jumbled mess and so was his feelings. It was too much for someone like him. Kuroko did not know whether he should felt embarrassed or not. However, seeing them only make his eyes pricked and blurred. He felt like crying. Because of his own stupidity, he lose his virginity to an unknown man.

A one night stand with unknown man. It hurts but that was the truth. Kuroko was not a social person so this kind of act was not his thing. He had his own version of ideal relationship. Blame him, Kuroko prefer losing his virginity to someone he really love all his life, who will be by his side forever, stand by him and love him as much, rather than to some stranger who would disappear when morning came. Call him lame or whatever, he like the idea of making love with the love of your life. For him, that kind of relationship was the most pure and beautiful, definitely not the random sex with any people because of the pleasure of it. 

Actually, Kuroko had nothing against one night stand. He knew many people prefer to be in this kind of arrangement rather than in an actual relationship. After all, they were free to do whatever they want and had more options in their preference of their partner. The established relationship sometimes got in their way of having fun, whatever they means. People had different opinion but for Kuroko he had imagine his first would be with his lover. Therefore, this situation in itself was a huge blow to Kuroko’s pride. But now, he had nothing to offer. Kuroko regretted it with all his being. That was so stupid of him. He knew his weakness to alcohol but he had to go and ruin it all. 

Kuroko did not even remember what had transpired last night. All he knew, he chatted for a bit and had a drink or actually more like a few drinks. Kuroko winced when reminded of the bad taste in his mouth. He lost track of the time and kept drinking until his mind became foggy and then he passed out. To think that he had a night stand that night, Kuroko lost for word. He never thought he would ended up in this kind of situation himself. After all, he rarely go the night club and drink alcohol. Everything happened so fast and Kuroko had no idea why he even took the alcohol offered to him in the first place. He was bored, yes. Annoyed? Definitely. Because Kagami and Aomine dumped him and left. Was it fate then? Actually, fate or not, it was his stupidity that had cause it. 

Kuroko sat down and insert a finger into his hole to clean himself. “Oh god! He even came inside!” Kuroko freaked out. He could die in mortification. Kuroko rarely pleasured himself. The most he did was an innocent hand job so this kind of act was quite embarrassing. 

“Ughh. Just what had happened last night?” He yelled in distress. 

Kuroko could not take it anymore. It was too much. Just too much. For him to be this wild and uncontrollable. Kuroko groaned, extremely frustrated. He wondered just how horny he got last night. By the looks of it, they might had a few rounds too many if the red hickeys littered across his body and the amount of come he scooped out of his butt were any indication. Kuroko did not dare to delve deeper into it let alone imagine it himself. Thank god he ran away when the man was in the shower this morning. Kuroko could not face him. It was so embarrassing, he could die. Luckily, Kuroko could not remember a single thing about the sex nor the face of the man. It was better that way after all. Or else Kuroko might die of mortification each time the scene flash in his mind. It was really a blessing in disguise and at the same time a curse he could never got rid of. For the umpteenth time that day Kuroko swore he and alcohol would never got along well.

Kuroko soaked in the tub and closed his eyes slowly, taking relieve in the lukewarm water. He just wanted to forget everything. Others might be proud they were no longer a virgin but apparently not Kuroko. Losing his virginity to some unknown man with unknown background was nothing to be proud of at all. Kuroko should be angry, cried, screamed or whatever just to let out his frustrated emotion but he did not. He was just too tired. Kuroko had enough for today. He had no energy left, exhausted in mind and body. He wished he could rewind back the time to prevent this from happened but he knew it was an impossible think to ask for. All he had to do was accept it and move on.

 

xxXXXxx

 

Kagami opened his eyes slowly. He face the ceiling and instantly knew that he was not in his bedroom. He rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn. His backside and neck hurt because he slept on the couch without a pillow and it was not practical for huge people like him to sleep on it. Kagami immediately took his phone on the coffee table and checked for messages or calls from Kuroko but he found nothing. Frustrated, Kagami got up and motion towards his own bedroom to wake Aomine up. They had to do something about this anyway. When he passed by Kuroko’s room, he decided to take a look for a bit. 

Kagami opened Kuroko’s door and glanced inside. He took note of the interior and sighed, disappointed when the person he was looking for was not there. It seems like Kuroko was not back yet. 

‘Just where the hell did Kuroko go?’ Kagami thought mentally. He frown when nothing came to mind. 

It was almost 9 in the morning. Kagami could whip up some simple breakfast while waiting for Kuroko. However, before he could shut the door, from the corner of his eyes, Kagami saw a patch of blue hair peeked out from the blanket. He almost did a double take when he realized Kuroko was actually there. On the bed. Sleeping. 

Kagami pushed open the door with a loud bang and yelled on top of his lung. “Kuroko!!” 

He speed walked towards Kuroko’s bed and saw him neatly bundled up in his comfy blanket like usual. Kagami yanked the blanked and Kuroko shivered because of the morning cold. He sat up and rubbed his eyes cutely. 

“You’re so loud Kagami-kun” Kuroko admonished him. He pouted when his needed rest was interrupted. 

“Don’t give me that!!” Kagami roared. 

However, he instantly shifted into mother hen mode. In no time, Kuroko was bombarded with strings of questions. “Are you okay? What happened? Where the hell you go last night?” Kagami said after he sat down on the bed beside Kuroko.

Kuroko looked at Kagami’s concerned face with his big blue eyes. He felt sorry for making Kagami worried. It was not his intention at all, disappearing on him like that. Of course Kagami would want to know the reason why. To tell or to not tell. Kuroko was conflicted. After much thinking, he decided it was not a secret worth keeping anyway. Soon, Kagami would find out about it, if he saw the red marks all over Kuroko’s body. 

“I got laid” Kuroko said deadpanned. Kuroko’s gaze fall on Kagami’s neck and he saw red hickeys adorned his sun-kissed skin. Looks like they were at it as well. 

“W-what?” Kagami was flustered. His mouth hanging open in disbelieved. Kagami was not dumb even if others said otherwise. He knew what that meant. It was so like Kuroko to be straight and blunt. It was as if he talked about the weather, not about his virginity. Kagami wondered if he heard him right or his hearing finally failing him. 

“Y-you don’t mean..” Kagami trailed off at the end. He was still trying to put it together and was unsure if it was like what he thought. 

Kuroko got what Kagami was trying to say and decided to it clear for him “Yes. It’s exactly what you think, Kagami-kun”.

Kuroko told him what happened as much as he remembered. He said calmly but deep down he was in turmoil. It was hard to pretend nothing happened when something did happened. He still could not accept it wholeheartedly but at least he tried to. Only then he could move on and continue living. It was not the end of the world. Losing his virginity did not mean he lost his life too. This might be a chance for him to get better in life. Kuroko hoped so. 

Kagami was lost in his thought. After Kuroko disappeared last night, he had hope something like this would not happen to Kuroko. But, after hearing it directly from Kuroko, he felt really sorry for him. 

“Are you okay?” Kagami asked, concerned.

“Of course I’m not, Kagami-kun” Kuroko sighed, frustrated. Silence fell between them. Kagami could not tell what Kuroko was thinking right now. He had to say something or anything. 

“Hey..”. Kagami started. When he finally got Kuroko’s attention, Kagami suddenly felt nervous. He directed his gaze towards his clenched fist on his lap. Kagami fidgeted and he kind of hesitated to talk. He felt bad. Actually, he felt terrible. Kuroko was never one to talk much or show his emotions to people. He prefer to keep things to himself, bottled up his feelings inside, not giving others the chance to get worried about him. But, for Kuroko to make this kind of face, Kagami felt like he was the worst person ever. It was his fault for allowing this to happen. 

Kagami gulped his saliva. “To tell you the truth…”. He took a large breath in and release it. Really, he should just get this over and done with. Kagami felt guilty the longer he kept it from Kuroko. 

“Actually, we tried to set you up on a date last night” Kagami winced slightly when he finally said it. He glance at Kuroko and saw Kuroko’s eyes widen at the revelation. 

Kagami was sweating bullets because of nervousness. He should just believe in Kuroko and support his decision in whatever he do, not making life hard for him. Instead, he went out of his way and agreed to the whole blind date idea without Kuroko’s consent. He took Kuroko for granted. Kuroko rarely get angry even when Kagami make terrible mistakes and now Kagami was afraid Kuroko might really hate him for this. 

“I-I’m sorry. P-please don’t get mad” Kagami hastily added before Kuroko could open his mouth to talk. 

Kagami needed to clarify the reason and make it clear for him. He did not want Kuroko to misunderstand and thus affect their friendship. “We’re worried about you. We just want the best for you b-but we never intended for it to turn out this way. Really. The plan was just get you to know each other, exchange phone number and go on more dates next time. Just the usual thing. I know it’s not the best place to go out for a date but there are few circumstances, so we decided to go there. I know you really hate that kind of place and I just go along with it because of my selfish reason. I should have refuse the idea but I don’t. I’m sorry I left you there by yourself even when I know there are hungry wolves lurking around to get into your pants. Then I got distracted and kind of forgot about you. Ughh. That bastard Ahomine!! Why the hell had to go and seduced me!!?” 

Kagami kept rambling non-stop. Right now he was not making any sense. Kuroko was not in the mood to entertain his and Aomine’s passive-aggressive love life so he had to stop it. 

“Kagami-kun!” Kuroko called him to get his attention back but it went unheard.

“Kagami-kun!!” 

Still no reaction. Kuroko’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He grab the nearest pillow to him and without hesitant throw it at Kagami with all his might. 

“Stupid Ahomine! I should have known. Dammit, he and his stupid mou- Gahh. What the hell Kuroko!!” Kagami roared. 

“Please shut up, Kagami-kun. You talk too much”. Kuroko rubbed his throbbing temple. Kagami’s non-stop chattering cause him a headache. God, he had enough for today. Kuroko just wanted to sleep and forget about everything even just for a while. 

“Ah, uh- sorry” Kagami scratched his head awkwardly. 

Kuroko sighed. “Never mind. Besides, I figured that much” Kuroko said afterwards.

“W-what?” Kagami was dumbfounded. “How?”

Kuroko snorted, amused. “Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun sucks in acting. It’s obvious when you have something to hide.” 

Kuroko already had an inkling something was up when he saw both of them were very secretive, acting strange and always whispering among themselves behind his back when he thought Kuroko was not looking. That alone warrant a warning. Nothing good came when both of them put their head together to plot something or stir trouble.

Kagami looked sheepish. To think that their plan was busted halfway through it was not something unexpected. He had nothing to say because like Kuroko said, it was pretty obvious. Even if they were not acting, both he and Aomine were really bad at lying and pretending. They might get caught in no time. Both of them were loud and brash in personality. Seeing them became so quiet and docile was so out of character. More like, it was weird and suspicious in itself. Of course, the ever perceptive Kuroko could guess something was not right. 

“If you knew, then why didn’t you say anything?” Kagami frown. 

“I only knew that much. I was curious what kind of plan both of you come up with so I decided to go along with it. I had to say it’s very Kise-kun like”.

Kagami huffed. “That’s because it’s Kise’s idea”. 

“Kise-kun, huh” Kuroko lamented.

Kagami rolled his eyes at him. All of them knew the blonde really like cheesy and romantic stuff like that. He enjoyed watching chick-flick and go crazy like a teenage girls over sweet and romantic scenes alike. Not to mention he got super excited with everything that had to do with Kuroko. His fascination and adoration for Kuroko was limitless and in a whole different level. Even though it was overbearing sometime, Kagami knew his obsession with Kuroko was harmless anyway. So, he just let Kise do what he want unless Kuroko said something that warrant a warning. Only then Kagami would intervene but deep down he knew Kuroko appreciated the physical affection and had allowed it at some point. 

“Aren’t you mad about what happened?” Kuroko was supposed to get mad at him. After all, it was their stupid plan that lead to this situation. If they just let Kuroko be the way he was before, he might not get roped into this. 

“I am. But I’m even angrier at myself for being stupid. That was a big mistake on my part. So, you don’t have to feel sorry, Kagami-kun”. Kuroko trying to reassure him. 

“Jeez, why did you drink alcohol anyway?” Kagami scolded him. He was ruthless. Even though Kuroko’s heart was broken, he did not took pity on him. That’s because he knew Kuroko was a lot stronger and he would never go down easily without a fight.

“I’m sorry I drink alcohol then”. Kuroko pouted, more like sulking since he got scolded by Kagami. He did drink even though he knew he was a lightweight. 

“I don’t know what I was thinking at that time. I got you and Aomine-kun worried too. I’m sorry” Kuroko reflected on his mistake. 

“You better be!” Kagami flicked Kuroko’s forehead. Then he ruffled Kuroko’s hair affectionately and grinned like an idiot. That earning more adorable pout from Kuroko. 

“I have to go and make some breakfast. I will wake you up when it’s done” Kagami stood up and walked towards the door. Before he close it, he said something that make Kuroko speechless. “You know I’ll be here for you, right?”

‘I’ll stay by your side, whatever happens’ was what Kagami could mean by that. Kuroko knew all the same. That was the closest Kagami would say without getting embarrassed himself. 

Right, they were always together since middle school, taking care of each other like a real family. He had Kagami, his best friend by his side. It was more than enough. Kuroko felt like he could do this. Moving on for greater goods.


	6. Lust and Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Guyss. Good to see you again. I finally finished this chapter with difficulty. 
> 
> -At first I want to split this chapter into 2 parts but since I hate cliffhanger myself, I decided to finished it in one go. Surprisingly, this is the longest chapter I had ever written. I felt like crying. TwT . For someone who could only speak broken English, I'm surprised myself. Huhu 
> 
> -I might go MIA again after this so don't expect any updates. Since I forgot Akashi's birthday and Kurokos' will come up soon, I present this chapter as my token of apology. 
> 
> -Enough said. So, here were go, our Akakuro long awaited sexy time together!! Rejoice~~ ^^

Sound of music echoed loudly inside of Victoria, inviting the people to dance along to the beat and rhythm of the song. Men and woman were mingling together on the dance floor, immersed in their own world, flirting and dancing with vigour. Weekend or not, this place never void of people and seems to be doing well each day. It was a perfect place for people who want to escape from reality, seeking for guilty pleasure and downed themselves in sorrow with alcohol. Tonight was no different either. It was packed with people who seek solace in their own way. Even though it was almost midnight, the people never cease to decrease and retired for the night. It was lively to say the least. 

Meanwhile, a group of dashing young man were sitting comfortably on the couch of the VVIP deck, sipping the alcohol occasionally from time to time. They chatted lightly and make a random conversation here and there to pass up some time. They just sat there, chatting and doing nothing in particular. From the looks of it, they were not in the mood to go wild and drink to their heart content like other people here did if the amount of alcohol they took were any indication. That amount was not even enough to get them drunk at all. Even though tomorrow was holiday, everyone was pretty relaxed and chill not like any other night or weekend party night they usually had. 

Mibuchi Reo and Mayuzumi Chihiro were sitting across each other, talking back and forth leisurely. They seemed to be quite absorbed in the conversation, whatever the topic was about. However, that peaceful atmosphere did not last long. At some point, it turned into heated argument that both did not want to back off from. They threw nasty glare at each other and gritted their teeth so hard, angry veins could be seen popping on their forehead. It was as if they wanted to strangle each other by the throat any minute now but thankfully the table between them was in the way. If not, who knew what could have happened. 

On the other hand, Akashi Seijuurou nonchalantly ignored the two noisy people. From the looks of it, they were at it, again. It was nothing new to the people who knew them personally. This situation happened quite often, Akashi almost lost count. Not that he was counting anyway. Others might get worried, but Akashi knew better. It was bound to happen sooner or later given their unique personality. Mibuchi and Mayuzumi tend to argue a lot whenever they had the chance to do so especially if both had different opinion about something. Simply put, both are an airhead but it was nothing to worry for. They might fought a lot but that was just them get along in their own way. 

Akashi was too used to their childish bickering and decided to not pay any attention to them. As long as they did not go overboard and got on his nerve, Akashi was fine with it. He opted to do people watching instead, knowing the bickering would stop soon without him interfering. After some time, Akashi heard Mayuzumi huffed, annoyed. Given his personality, he was definitely pissed off that he got caught in the useless argument. So, Mayuzumi decided to ignore Mibuchi and his non-stop blabbering once and for all. On the other hand, Mibuchi crossed his hands on his chest, and childishly turned his head sideways, equally annoyed at him. Silence fell between them for a moment and Mibuchi was perfectly fine with it. He grabbed his smartphone to check on his social media accounts and got immersed in it in no time. 

Akashi sipped his drink slowly. Even that simple movement makes him looks handsome and elegant. The noisy music and the voice of the people chatting were not bothering him at all as his full attention was on something else which was the entrance door. His cat-like eyes carefully scanning the people who were going in and out of the club, like a predator watching for their prey. It was a habit he had unconsciously develop these past few days ever since that fateful night. Even though his friends tried to distract him by striking a conversation, somehow his eyes ended up looking at the entrance door every now and then, as if he was waiting for someone to appear. 

Almost a week had passed since Akashi met Tetsuya. He had been going to Victoria every single night since then, in hope to meet Tetsuya once again. Their fateful encounter was still fresh in Akashi’s mind as if it just happened yesterday. He still could not forget about Tetsuya even though Akashi was not good at remembering peoples’ face especially someone he only met once. Everything about Tetsuya, his pretty baby blue eyes, his soft hair, his slender body, his milky white skin, his everything left a very deep impression in Akashi. His mind was filled with Tetsuya and how it was like to have him in his arm. Warm and perfect. It was the best thing Akashi had ever felt and just the thought of Tetsuya make his heart race like crazy. For the first time ever, Akashi felt like he could finally fall in love with someone in this life time. 

Akashi closed his eyes, trying to relish back on the feeling he felt that night. Since he had strong memory, he remembered every bit and pieces of the event clearly. Everything that happened back then played again in his mind. 

 

*flashback*

 

The night was quiet and peaceful. Since it was past midnight, there were not many cars on the road so it was quite safe to travel. Even though Akashi was not that drunk, he did drink some alcohol. Still, driving could be dangerous if he was not being careful. Moreover, he had an unknown pretty man in his car, so he would not want to hold accountable if something bad happened to him. It was better to be safe than sorry. Akashi parked his car and turned off the car engine. 

Akashi took a look at the man beside him. He was in deep sleep, just like a baby. His gaze fell onto the man’s face. His cheeks were still red due to the alcohol. He had long eyelashes and it draped gently over his closed eyes. Those soft, luscious lips were so sexy and inviting. Now that Akashi had a proper look at him, he was indeed beautiful. He looks so pretty even when he was sleeping. Akashi automatically put his hand on his chest and rubbed a soothing circle. He felt it again. He could feel his heart waver. It was a weird feeling and Akashi could not put it in words.

“Hey, wake up.” Akashi called out to him. 

When there was no response, he gently shook the pretty man’s shoulder. However, he quickly retracted his hand and look at it in a loss. Even the slight touch makes his hands burning. Akashi clutched his hand tightly and took a deep breath. Not only his heart, his whole body also had become weird. Akashi had to calm down and control himself. 

Akashi nudge him slightly to wake him up. After a while, the pretty man finally opened his eyes. However, he was still in a daze and not really conscious due to the alcohol. He closed it again to shake off his dizziness. 

‘Ugh, my head hurts.’ Kuroko mumbled to himself, while clutching his throbbing head. 

‘Where am I? He rubbed his eyes, trying to regain focus. However, his muddy head could not recognized the place. 

“My house.” Suddenly, Kuroko heard a sexy and deep voice near him. 

He thought he just questioned it in his head but he did not realized he had said it out loud. Kuroko automatically searched for the owner of the voice and saw a handsome man beside him. Kuroko tilted his head cutely. He stared at the redhead, trying to remember who. 

“Oh. You’re from before.” He nodded a few times, as if knowing. However, he could not recall the name. Kuroko look at Akashi, like he was thinking deeply. “And what is your name again?”

Akashi did not know what to say. Not only they were stranger, this person was so defenceless and did not look worried at all. Didn’t he knew he practically followed a complete stranger to his home? What if he was a kidnapper, a robber or a killer for example, God forbid that, then this man would be in big trouble already. Akashi wanted to face palm. This man was lucky it was him that he bumped into. If it was someone else, who knew what might had become of him. Akashi stopped his musing when those big blue eyes keep staring at him curiously. ‘Cute’ was what came to his mind at that moment. 

Akashi cleared his throat. “Seijuurou. Akashi Seijuurou”

“Right. Seijuurou-kun. I remember now.” Kuroko said offhandedly. 

Akashi did not know whether the man really did remember him or just repeat his name after him. After all, he was quite drunk before. He just shook his head, helpless. Anyway, they had to move to the house now. It was getting late and it was not practical to sleep in his car even though his car was comfortable to sleep in. However, the man decided to close his eyes once again, getting comfortable in it. He mumbled garbled words like 5 minutes more or something like that. Akashi could not hear him clearly but he had an inkling that was what the man was trying to say. 

Akashi sighed. No, he could not have that. He did not want to wait any longer than he already did. He got out of the car and go to the passenger’s seat, unbuckled the seatbelt and steadied the man. Akashi circled his hand on the man’s waist and draped the man’s hand over his shoulder so that he could carry him to his house. The pretty man groaned and mumbled incoherent words in his drunk stupor. The sleepiness and alcohol consumed his entire body so he could not control his sense and body properly. His legs were shaking like a newly born fawn who was trying to walk for the first time. 

Kuroko ended up leaning on Akashi as he carried him inside. Thank god the man was as light as sheet. If not, Akashi would have a hard time carrying him in. With how their body slotted together, Akashi could smell a whiff of vanilla perfume from him. It was kind of sweet and soothing smell. 

Akashi fumbled with the keys in his pockets, while trying to help the man standing upright. He carefully held onto the man, afraid he would fall and crack his head open. After the door was open, Akashi headed straight to his bedroom and dumped the man on his bed. The man instantly curled his body like a foetus and make himself comfortable. Akashi watched all his cute actions with fond eyes. He stood there for a while, before moving to the wardrobe to take out fresh clothes. He went to the connecting bathroom to take a quick bath before going to bed.

However, as he stepped out of the bathroom, what he saw made his heart stopped. The man was laying on his bed with only his boxer on. His clothes from before were scattered sloppily on the floor. Akashi was used to seeing naked guy as he played basketball during high school. He felt nothing at all but now Akashi could hear his heart skip a beat at the sight of the man’s smooth, white skin. He looked so delectable, laying obediently on Akashi’s bed. Suddenly, Akashi felt a headache coming. So much had happened tonight. He had to control and restrain himself from imagining something inappropriate about the man. Not to mention his body also acting weird when he was near him. Is God trying to mess with him now?

Akashi had to do something, anything as long as he could distract his attention from the bluenette. He went to his wardrobe and take out a clean pajama for the man to wear. He took a deep breath as he stopped near the bed. 

Akashi softly nudged the bluenette and offer the clothes. “Here, wear this”

Kuroko who was resting his head on the pillow, opened his eyes groggily. He sat upright and his eyes fall on the pajama on Akashi’s hand. He drawled lazily like a petulant child. “Nooo. I don’t want to. I’m hot” 

‘Indeed, you’re hot’ Akashi silently agreed with the last statement, no pun intended. He was just appreciating the beauty in front of him. 

Even though Akashi like the bluenette’s body, he could not have him stay half naked forever. He needed to cover him up for the sake of his sanity. “At least put the pants on” 

Kuroko frowned. He was against the idea of wearing any clothes right now. He was going to bed anyway. He could just sleep like that. “Why? Don’t you like my body?” 

Akashi wanted to face palm. ‘Yes, I like it a lot. Please, don’t say anymore’. He was on the verge of dying. Akashi afraid he might jumped the bluenette right then and there if he continue giving him ideas. If that ever happened, only then this man knew the meaning of regret. 

“That’s not the point. You better put-

However, Akashi’s sentence was cut off when the man tugged on his bathrobe and a pair of soft lips landed on his mouth. Akashi was stunned, shocked to the core. His mind had gone blank for a moment and Akashi could only stared stupidly at the man’s pretty face. He only realized when he saw the blunette grinned smugly like a naughty Cheshire cat. He looked victorious and extremely pleased, having caught Akashi off guard with his sudden kiss. 

“Why bother? It will be gone soon anyway. Aren’t we going to do something fun?” Kuroko reasoned. He flashed a seductive smile, eyes glinted in anticipation. A drunk Kuroko truly was a force to be reckoned with. He was a polite, prim and proper person. He was not this shameless and flirty but the alcohol messed up his mind, making him delirious and overexcited. 

Kuroko’s smile vanished as Akashi pinned him down against the bed. His big eyes widen and mouth agape at the sudden course of actions. Akashi looked down at the man under him. He had both of the man’s wrist secured tightly in his hands, restricting his movement. Akashi glared at the man, expressing his displeasure. This guy really like to test his patience. 

“Don’t tempt me. You’ll regret it!” Akashi warned. He barely hold onto the last bit of patient he had in him. If this guy keep provoking him, he might just jumped on him and fuck him senseless. 

A tiny smile escaped Kuroko’s lips. He was extremely pleased with Seijuurou’s reaction. Seijuurou looked like he had a hard time resisting Kuroko’s seduction and charm. As long as he persist, Kuroko was sure Seijuurou would caved in. He look at Seijuurou in the eyes and bravely challenge him. “Try me!” 

Akashi had enough playing cat and mouse. He leaned forward and captured Kuroko’s lips in a ferocious kiss. Kuroko gasped, caught off guard but he gladly reciprocate and kissed him back with same fervour. He closed his eyes shut, indulging himself in the hot searing kiss. Kuroko wrapped his hands around Seijuurou’s neck, fingers lazily playing with his soft hair. 

Akashi ran his tongue over Kuroko’s lower lips, asking for permission to enter. Kuroko gladly parted his lips and Seijuurou’s tongue smoothly glided into his mouth, exploring his hot cavern. Their tongue met halfway and tried coaxing each other as if testing the water. In no time, strangled moan could be heard filing the entire room. Both were so much into it, they hardly could tell whose voice were louder. The kiss was so deep and intense as if they wanted to devour each other whole. However, they reluctantly parted the long deep kiss, desperately in need of oxygen leaving them panting hard and breathless.

Akashi picks Kuroko up and make him sat on his lap, facing each other. His hand circle around Kuroko’s thin waist, hugging him tightly. Akashi dropped his forehead on Kuroko’s shoulder and they sat still like that for a few minutes. Kuroko had no idea what to say at that moment so he just run his hands on Seijuurou’s fiery red hair, leaving him in awe at how it glided smoothly between his fingers. Akashi then peppered Kuroko’s body with kisses here and there as if worshipping him. His actions were so gentle, Kuroko felt as if he was being loved and cared for by this man. Kuroko groaned and arched his back, feeling his body hot from all the attention he got. 

Akashi continue his ministration on Kuroko’s body. He ran his tongue across Kuroko’s collarbone and suck on it making Kuroko gasped. His hand on Akashi’s hair tightened, gripping a fistful of his hair unconsciously. 

“Tetsuya” Kuroko said suddenly. He had not tell Seijuurou his name yet. He kind of wanted to hear Seijuurou calling him by his name. 

“Hmm?” Akashi did not hear it at first. He was busy making his mark on Kuroko’s collarbone. Kuroko’s voice was so soft but it was enough to catch his attention. Akashi looked up at him and raised one of his eyebrow questioningly. 

Kuroko looked at him in the eye and said. “Tetsuya. My name” 

‘Oh!’ Akashi was stunned. He almost forgot about that. Tetsuya. Tetsuya. Akashi repeated that name a few times in his mind. He like how that name sounds. It suits him very well. 

“Tetsuya. It suits you” Akashi complimented him with a warm smile. 

Kuroko shivered slightly when he heard his name being uttered by the redhead. His face turns red and he felt his heart almost jumped out of his throat. Hearing Seijuurou’s sexy and deep voice sensually called out his name, igniting a sparks of fire in his groin, stirring up his desire to be consumed and bedded by him.

An intense shiver rippled through Kuroko’s body, making him trembled with excitement when Seijuurou’s fingers swiped across his pink nipples. He continue teasing, grazing and flicked Kuroko’s perk nipple with his finger again and again until it harden and stiff peaks. Akashi sucked on one of the rosy buds eagerly like a baby drinking his mother’s milk while his hands played with the other.

“Nghh..ahhn..S-Sei-” Kuroko couldn’t stop the sensual moan that escaped from his mouth at the ministration. He grab a fistful of Seijuurou’s hair and bring his head closer as he latched on Kuroko’s chest. Kuroko was a bit dizzy and lightheaded and he could only curled around Seijuurou’s head, helplessly. 

Akashi adjusted their position and he carefully laid Tetsuya on the bed, looming over him. His hand slowly reached around Tetsuya’s waist and he took off his boxer with ease. He stepped back a little to take a look at completely naked Tetsuya, inspecting his handiwork. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Akashi looks at him with affectionate glint, admiring Tetsuya’s delectable body. 

Perfect. Only one word could describe how he looks right now. Tetsuya’s cheeks were pinkish with his eyes full of lust and desire. His erect nipple looks tasty and soft. Beads of pre-cum were dripping from his semi hard cock, making him looks totally fuckable!

“Stop staring!” Kuroko tried to cover his face with his palm when Sijuurou continue to stare at him in awe. 

Kuroko was so flirty before and now he felt conscious with how slutty he had become. Looks like he had underestimated Seijuurou’s sexual prowess. Kuroko wanted to dig a hole and buried himself. How embarrassing!

“Don’t!” Akashi caught Kuroko’s wrists in time. “Don’t hide it. I want to see all of you.” 

Akashi placed a soft kiss on Tetsuya’s forehead, and smiled warmly at him. Kuroko’s heart race at the warm smile and those sincere statement makes his face burning. He could feel how much Seijuurou wanted him and so was he. 

“We’re not done here yet. Shall we continue?” 

Kuroko nodded slightly, a little bit shy. “Yes. Please take care of me”

Akashi chuckled at Tetsuya’s polite request. Now he acts like an obedient kitty, but Akashi definitely was not complaining. In fact, he like it a lot. He kissed Tetsuya’s lips one more time before he opened the bedside drawer and took out a lube. He poured a generous amount of it into his palm and took Tetsuya cock in his hand.

“Ahh!” Kuroko gasped when a cool hand touch his manhood without warning. Akashi stroke it slowly at first, experimentally testing the water and then he alternate it between slow and fast pace, making Kuroko going insane at the continuous act. He palmed Kuroko’s ball and played with it while the other teasing his slit, smearing the pre cum all over. Kuroko could not hold himself from moaning and groaning, every time Seijuurou licked his cocks and took him whole in his mouth. Akashi coax his manhood until it hard as a rock. 

“S-seijuurou..no-nghh!” Kuroko almost released from a swipe at his slit.

Seijuurou showed no mercy as he pump Tetsuya’s cock up and down relentlessly. Kuroko could feel hot searing fire in his belly increasing and he arched his back as he came hard, spurting his seeds on Seijuurou’s hand. Akashi took off his bathrobe and threw it away sloppily. His cock was throbbing painfully and he barely hold himself together. Kuroko finally found himself again after the intense orgasm clear. However, he found Seijuurou naked and Tetsuya could feel his cock came back alive again. 

“S-seijurouu” Tetsuya called out to him shyly. Akashi got the hint and he gladly responded by making his next move. He teased the ring of muscle near Tetsuya’s entrance. Tetsuya shivered, in anticipation. Slowly, a hot and long digit entered his virgin hole, making him squirm at the intrusion. His inside clenched, tightening around the digit, and the friction caused by it makes him scream in wanton need. Kuroko gripped the bed sheet tightly, his knuckles almost turned white. It was painful but at the same time addictive. 

“It hurts. Mhm..nghh-” Kuroko bit his lower lip, trying to stifle his moan. 

Akashi continue scissoring Tetsuya’s inside to make it loose and added more fingers as he goes on. He thrust his fingers in and out of Tetsuya’s hole at a steady pace, drinking in each and every delicious moan gladly. Akashi curled his finger, searching for bundle of nerve that will make Tetsuya scream for more.

“Found it” Seijuurou grinned when Tetsuya suddenly yelped, toes curling and back arches at the intense pleasure course through his body. The pleasure intensify as Seijuurou’s fingers hit his sweet spot again and again with extreme precision. Kuroko’s mind was blown from the relentless abuse on his prostate making he forgot his own name.

“Do you like it here, Tetsuya?” Seijuurou teased. He thrusted his fingers on the sensitive spot in time as he speak, earning a garbled moan from Tetsuya.

“S-sei. Please..nggh..No more-” Tears could be seen pooling at the corner of Kuroko’s eyes. Seeing Tetsuya’s face was so erotic and slutty, making Akashi’s semi hard cock hardening completely. Akashi’s left hand stroke Tetsuya’s abandoned cock, coaxing him back to harden while the other continue thrusting into him. Kuroko could no longer hold himself back and he was screaming loudly as both of his sensitive organs being assaulted without mercy.

“Nghh! Seii. s-stop. I’m cumming!”

Kuroko felt the familiar heat building up in his belly. He let out a sharp cry and arched his back, white cum spurting out from his cock. His body trembled from the intense orgasm and Kuroko sighed in bliss. He came hard again and they were not even reach the fun part yet. He was in complete mess and looks like he had lost himself at Seijuurou’s expert hands. 

Akashi flicked Tetsuya’s hair that stuck on his forehead aside, and place a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Are you okay?” He was concern about Tetsuya’s wellbeing, seeing his body laid limp on the bed. 

Kuroko took a bit of time before answering as he still could not catch his breathing. “I’m fine” 

Tetsuya's gaze unconsciously fall on Seijuurou’s lower body. “You’re hard” 

“Hmm” Seijuurou just nodded, obviously. How could he not when Tetsuya looked so erotic and sexy in his eyes. 

Kuroko noticed Sejuurou’s bulgeoning cock, and felt sorry for him. It must hurt a lot. Tetsuya cursed in his mind as he felt his cock harden again at the thought of Seijuurou’s hard cock inside him, filling him to the brim with his essence. His body had become weird. Tetsuya himself did not know how he could lasts this far. It was as if he had endless energy to spare. 

Kuroko groaned. His cock was throbbing painful, in need of new release. His hand reached out to cup Seijuurou’s cheek and caress it gently. His eyes beaming with lust and anticipation. Kuroko moved closer and captured Akashi’s lips, encourage him to continue.

“I want you in me now, Seijuurou-kun! Please.” Tetsuya pleaded. He was desperate and no longer felt any shame. He wanted Seijuurou to take him and fuck him senseless. 

“Are you sure? Do you want me to?” Seijuurou hesitated. It’s rare for him to show any concern for people but when it came to Tetsuya, he wanted to give him his all. 

“Yes. You can go harder and deeper if you want. I can take it” Tetsuya said confidently, eyes full of convict. Since he was pretty loose from earlier there was no need to be so gentle anymore. Tetsuya was getting impatient and he wanted Seijuurou like right now. 

“I won’t go easy on you, just so you know!” Seijuurou warned, his heart beating loudly in his chest. The urge to bury himself in Tetsuya’s inside and mark him as his growing stronger. Akashi had endured all this time so of course he would not let him go easily. 

Tetsuya’s eyes were brimming with lust and anticipation. He said seductively in a low voice. “Mess me up, Seijuurou!”

Akashi not need to be told twice. He jumped on Tetsuya like a wild beast, devouring his prey. Loud moan could be heard filling the entire room. They were going at it like rabbits, simply make love like there was no tomorrow. One time was not enough and they did it a few more until both were satisfied. 

 

xxxXXxxx

 

Akashi release a deep sighed. He was brought to the reality of the situation he was in right now. To be truth, he was extremely disappointed. Ever since then, he never got the chance to see Tetsuya, let alone catch a glimpse of his silhouette. It was as if he had vanished into thin air and never appeared again. Akashi deeply regretted not taking Tetsuya’s phone number that night. They did not talk much since Tetsuya was quite drunk. Everything happened so fast and he ended up taking Tetsuya home that night. 

When Tetsuya first kissed him, Akashi was stunned. It was electrifying to say the least. Too many things happened that night, Akashi felt his heart might burst when they finally did the deed. Both of them were too much into it that they fell asleep right after the long sweet exercise. It was true that they were practically stranger but they did shared a bodily connection, one which was a good enough reason for him to be close to Tetsuya. Even if it was just a night stand, Akashi wanted to get to know him more. He want to meet Tetsuya again. No, he needed to. 

As Akashi was in his own world, entertaining his helpless feelings, Mibuchi who was on his phone suddenly cried out.

“Kyaaa!” Mibuchi squealed joyfully, while looking intently at his phone screen. One of his hand held the phone while the other cover his mouth, looking at it with unbelievable expression. He looked like a dumbstruck high school girl who was fangirling at their idol, eyes practically beaming with glee. Mayuzumi who was drinking his beer raised one of his eyebrows, a little curious at his sudden outcry. 

“Oh my! Sei-chan, look at this. Aren’t they adorable? What do you think?” Mibuchi shoved his phone towards Akashi. 

It was a video about a beautiful confession set up by a gay couple who confess his love to the other man. The confessor was a popular male actor while the other was his partner from the same agency. They often appeared together on shows and their brotherly love was known to the public. Although they always bickering, it was more of a tease and playful kind that made the fujoshi’s heart melted and their imagination run wild. Both man denied having any romantic feelings with each other some time ago but everyone kind of knew otherwise. 

They might not realized it but people could tell clearly when one of them secretly stole a gaze when the other was not looking, and the constant smile in his face when the other was talking as if he was the only one in his world. The small details never escaped their fan’s eyes as it was the dead giveaway. Most of their fans already viewed them as a power couple even before they were officially dating due to their compatibility and closeness. The video got thousands of views the moment it was up on the social media. Now that they finally confessed their love, everyone was very happy for the couple. Most of the netizens congratulated and gave their blessings to the new couple. 

Mibuchi continue blabbering non-stop. He practically recounted all the little thing about the video with gleaming eyes, feeling rather excited and happy. When he noticed that there was no response from Akashi, not even a budge, he stopped talking altogether and tilted his body sideways, to take a better look at him. 

“Sei-chan?” Mibuchi cautiously called his name as if testing the water. However, Akashi stayed the same as if he did not hear it. It might be because his voice was too soft and it was drown by the sound of blasting music. Moreover, Akashi seems to be in his own world. 

“Sei-chan!” Mibuchi lightly tapped on Akashi’s shoulder and calling out his name once again. Akashi jolted awake, like he was being electrocuted. He finally turned his head towards Mibuchi and acknowledge him. He raised one of his eyebrows as if questioning. 

“What?” Akashi acted as if nothing happened and asked coolly. As expected of him. He was not someone who would panic and got nervous when he was caught spacing out. 

“Sei-chan, are you ok?” Mibuchi did not bother explaining. Instead he was concerned about Akashi’s wellbeing. 

Akashi was taken aback by the sudden query. “Yes. I’m good. Why?” Akashi asked, rather confuse. He was feeling fine though. 

Mibuchi hesitated for a bit before he continue. “You’re not like your usual self” 

‘Hmm’ Akashi hummed lightly as he heard it coming from Mibuchi’s mouth. However, he neither agreed nor denied the accusation. “How so?” Akashi wondered what makes Mibuchi thought so. 

Mibuchi was going to answer him but Mayuzumi suddenly chimed in, putting it into words on his behalf. “Come on now. You’ve been spacing out a lot lately.” 

Mayuzumi took the chance to finally voice out his opinion after observing Akashi these past few days. He noticed Akashi was acting weird, not that he could get any weirder than before though. All Mayuzumi could say was that Akashi was not like the usual him. In Mayuzumi’s opinion, the usual Akashi was a mighty and cold hearted bastard. He might even be the devil reincarnated himself. Anyone who did not know Akashi personally would easily fall for his honey trap. But Mayuzumi and Mibuchi knew him better. He was sure there was something up with Akashi. If not, there was no way he would be so distracted these past few days. Akashi definitely being weird. 

For once, Akashi valued time. He was absolutely strict with how he managed his time. Everything he did was under his calculation so he never do something without any purpose or anything that did not give any value to him, Victoria included. It was him and Mibuchi that dragged Akashi out here to loosen up a little some time ago. If they let him be just like that, for sure Akashi would never stepped in in Victorias’ or any other club on his own. Of course, they were punished as the consequence for that. This guy would rather working his ass of at his father’s company when he was off study than enjoying his freedom while lasts. However, after some argument and convincing on Mibuchi’s part, Akashi finally decided to compromise. 

Therefore, Akashi being someone who value time the most would never waste his precious time here of all places. And yet, here he was, doing absolutely nothing for almost 7 nights straight! He just came here to drink a bit and then stared absentmindedly at the entrance door without any reason whatsoever. If it was Mibuchi, Mayuzumi absolutely believed it at the drop of a beat even without seeing it. But, Akashi? Bloody hell. Being caught spacing out was a dead giveaway. ‘What was up with this guy anyway?’ Mayuzumi could not helped but curious. After all, it was rare for the absolute Akashi to loss his cool. 

Mibuchi nodded his head, agreed with Mayuzumi’s statement. “Chi-chan is right. You’re being weird, Sei-chan.”

‘Weird, huh?’ Akashi mused to himself. He was in deep thought. Now that they mentioned it, Akashi began to realize. It was indeed weird of him to act on impulse like this. He always stay composed and calculated as everything was under his prediction. Usually, he would never took a gamble unless he was absolutely sure he got the winning pieces in his hands. But, Tetsuya was different. Akashi only saw one side of Tetsuya, the clingy, seductive, and erotic Tetsuya. He knew nothing about him. The real Tetsuya might not be like what he had thought altogether. When it came to Tetsuya, Akashi could not read him at all. How strange. The more he thought about him, the intrigued he became. 

Mibuchi took a deep breath as he was thinking of how to word his question without being too intrusive. After all, Akashi did not like people inquired about his personal life. However, since they were at it, might as well go all the way to the bottom of it. Who knew, they might be of help. Punished or not was not important anymore. Right now, they must make Akashi spill the beans no matter what. Mibuchi summoned up all his courage and asked away. 

“Sei-chan, I think you owe us an explanation. Don’t you think so?” Mibuchi said softly, eyes full of concern.

After all, this unusual behaviour of Akashi definitely raised a flag in him. They usually go to Victoria on the weekend so it was rare for him to be there that often in a week, not to mention they had classes scheduled until late evening. Even Mibuchi Reo was puzzled when Akashi himself invited him. Until now, Akashi was just tagging along, accompanying Mibuchi and Mayuzumi, but for him to initiate it first, that was rather new. Something might have happened over the weekend but Mibuchi had no idea what. 

And yes, he was worried. At first Mibuchi was confused as to why Akashi decided to come here again and again, but as time gone bye, he stop questioning and just went along with it. They were here almost every day but he did not know what or who they were looking for. Akashi never said anything about it and he remained silence since then. He clearly had no intention to explain himself or gave a definitely answer when asked. Mibuchi was curious but he decided to give Akashi some time and space and just observe him closely in the meantime. 

Mibuchi might look like he enjoyed their time here these past few nights, but he did not forget to pay close attention to Akashi. As time gone by, Mibuchi concluded that Akashi might be looking for someone specific. By looking at Akashi’s indifferent reaction, that specific person he was waiting for was not here. One thing he noticed, whenever it was time for them to head home, Akashi seemed reluctant to leave. His clear eyes lost its shine as if he had lost hope. 

Mibuchi never saw Akashi look so frustrated and heartbroken like this. However, Akashi being Akashi, he skilfully masked his disappointment so that it did not show on his face. Even though Mibuchi only saw it in a split second, he could not helped but be concern. To be honest, Akashi might look capable and perfect, but to him, Akashi was just an awkward and stiff person whom he cared for like his own little brother. That was why Mibuchi felt like he had to do something as a big brother and a friend. Mibuchi could not take it anymore, seeing Akashi was not his usual self and looking like a lost child. He bet Mayuzumi also felt the same even though he usually acts pissy and grumpy around Akashi. That guy was not being honest with himself. So, Mibuchi decided it was time for him to step up to save the day.

Akashi pondered a bit before he took a deep breath and released it. He did not know how to put it into words. Truthfully, he himself did not understand what was happening either. He never get attached to someone like this. It was as if he was smitten, head over heels for someone who he barely knew. At first, he thought what he felt was just at the heat of the moment and it will be gone soon after. But, it did not. For some reason, the feeling getting stronger day by day and Akashi really wanted to meet Tetsuya again. One time was not enough. He wanted more. Who knew maybe they could be friends. But, is it even possible after what had happened between them? Can a relationship formed after a night stand? Akashi had no idea. 

Mibuchi’s question brought him back to the reality. Akashi knew he had to tell them someday but he was not planning to tell them this soon. After all, he still could not figure out his true feelings. However, after thinking through, he needed some advice and opinion from someone who was more experience in relationship. It really was not a bad idea. At least, Akashi could do something about this, instead of just waiting here helplessly. 

Akashi took a deep breath and released it slowly. “I’m still not sure about all this. This is quite new to me so I had no idea how to address it”

Mibuchi nodded once, indicating that he was listening. He stared straight at Akashi’s eyes, and encourage Akashi to continue. 

“I met someone last week. And we had a night stand” Akashi said with a serious tone. He tried to explain it in an easy sentence.

“Ohh! Oh my god, Sei-chan. Is that true?” Mibuchi was delighted. Meanwhile Mayuzumi wolf whistled, impressed by Akashi’s actions. 

To think that Akashi had finally become a full grown adult, Mibuchi shed tears of joy. Among them, only Akashi was a virgin. Even though they came here quite often, Akashi never truly had any sexual encounter with anyone. There was once, but it was nothing more than just a sloppy kiss on the lips. Though, it was not Akashi who initiated it first. 

The woman whom he was chatting with suddenly force herself on him and Akashi was frozen, shocked. He never though the woman would pounce on him out of the blue as she did not show a slightest interest in him at all ever since the beginning. That was why Akashi kind of lowering his guards around her, and treat her like a drinking acquaintance. Her mature and business like attitude was just a facade to reel him in. She was like a wolf in a sheep clothes. Who would have thought she had always lusted over his body and wanted to have sex with him all along. How cunning! 

Of course, Akashi was furious. He quickly pushed her and wipe his lips roughly, trying to erase the trace of her bright red lipstick on his lips. That bitch. She dared put her dirty lips on him without his consent. Akashi hate people who touch him unnecessarily and did not respect his personal space. Even Mibuchi and Mayuzumi did not dare treading his bottom line. Anyone who think Akashi was an easy target should just go and kill themselves. It was better to die a quick death rather than facing the wrath of the devil. In the end, the bitch was kicked out of the club and banned ever since. That event served as reminder to anyone who tried to mess with him. Until now, no one dare make any move on Akashi, and could only watch him from afar, fearing for their life. 

“Who is the lucky girl?” Mibuchi wondered. No one had caught Akashi’s eyes yet, but now, someone had really done it without even trying hard. 

“It’s a he” Akashi clarified as a matter of fact. He always thought he was a straight man but his heart never wavered at the thought of any woman, men included. But, only with Tetsuya did his heart started to race. Did he actually swing that way? Akashi wondered. 

“Ahh. Then who is the lucky guy?” Mibuchi rephrase his words. 

Mibuchi had no problem with whom they had sexual relationship with be it girls or guys and so did Mayuzumi. They agreed that both type had a charm of their own. So, he was not that surprised when Akashi said he slept with a man. Mibuchi eagerly waited for Akashi to answer him. He wanted to know which guy managed to tame the Akashi Seijuurou, for him to act this way.

“Unfortunately, I know nothing about him except his first name. We just spent a night together, that’s all.” Akashi lamented. 

It was kind of frustrating, really. Tetsuya actually left him when he was in the shower, the next morning. If Akashi knew, he could have just waited until Tetsuya woke up and greet him personally before taking one. He had wanted to clarify things with Tetsuya and came to an agreement about what happened between them. But Akashi never thought, Tetsuya would just disappear without a trace soon after he woke up. Akashi suspected Tetsuya was afraid and in shock after seeing his naked body laid in someone else bedroom. That left him baffled and questioning. Akashi had no idea how this night stand works. Should he just let it go and pretend like nothing had happened between them? Should he continue acting like a stranger when they kind of wanted to devour each other whole and practically made love like passionate lovers the night before? 

“But, you want more than a night, right?” Mibuchi probed. He could already guess Akashi was pretty smitten with this guy. 

“I guess. I mean, he was different. He came so suddenly and flipped my life. For once I feel like I can finally be myself when I am with him. My body felt weird and my heart race at the thought of him alone. I don’t know whether it is normal to feel this way, but I had the urge to keep him by my side.” Akashi elaborated. This was the first time Akashi had to explain himself. Usually his word always precise and on point but now he felt helpless. 

“Sei-chan, I think it’s love at first sight!” Mibuchi claimed.

However, Akashi shook his head, not quite agree with the statement. “I would not call it love just yet. But I do want to get to know him better.” Akashi said, confident. 

Meanwhile, Mayuzumi just sat there, silently listening to the conversation without interrupting. Truth to be told, he was practically useless in this field too. Although he tend to play around and enjoy himself, when it involved the matter of the hearts and feelings, he failed considerably. He was no different than Akashi except that he never got attach to his partner after a night stand. So, he felt that it was not his place to make a comment. He better shut up than said anything worthless. That was why Mayuzumi decided to push the responsibilities to Mibuchi since that guy was good at handling things like this. He was practically a busybody and a sweet talker. Enough said. 

“What does he looks like?” Mibuchi was quite familiar with Victoria’s usual goers. Maybe that person was someone he knew so he might be able to tell whom. 

Akashi describe Tetsuya’s profile, his physical appearance and things that he recalled, without further ado. His eyes was beaming, just like an excited little kid talking about his favourite superhero. Usually, Akashi never paid close attention to anyone whom he deemed not worthy. But, this guy sure was different. From Akashi’s detail description, Mibuchi could tell Akashi remember every little thing possible about him accurately. He could already imagine how attractive that guy was, just from that alone. 

However, no matter how many people he knew, no one fit that description. This person might not be someone from around here or he just came here on a whim on that night. Mibuchi was sure of it. If he was this attractive, there was no way he would escape Mibuchi’s sharp eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Sei-chan. I don’t think I have seen him here before” Mibuchi said apologetically. He was sure he did not make a mistake. “What about you, Chi-chan?”

“Same.” Mayuzumi said shortly. Although he like to observe people, and took note of their appearance, no one came to his mind at all. Could it be just Akashi’s imagination? 

“Is that so?” Akashi was a little sad. 

He had hope either Mibuchi or Mayuzumi might knew Tetsuya by chance but it was for nothing. Even Mibuchi who was familiar with the people in Victoria did not recognize him. Akashi had no clue where to find him at all. Victoria was the only place he could go where he accidentally met Tetsuya before but it was no use. Tetsuya never appeared again after that night. Akashi tried to coax his heart, saying that Tetsuya might be busy or not available at the moment, but he was not sure anymore. What if it was the first and last time Tetsuya came here? Then, that means Akashi would not see him ever again. 

Mibuchi felt sorry for Akashi. He had no way to know unless they had more information about him. “What are you going to do now? You can’t just come here and wait for him blindly like this.” 

Akashi sighed. “I don’t know. I just hope we can meet soon.” 

Akashi was helpless. He decided to wait and see how things panned out. Maybe what he felt was just a casual fling, a crush or whatever it was called. If he still could not get through it after a while, then he was in trouble. If fate brought them together once, Akashi was sure someday fate would bring them back once again.

**Author's Note:**

> How's that? Ok?  
> Nothing happen in this. Just get started. Stay tune for more~~~


End file.
